24 Words
by Nami Erins
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Naruto and Gaara's romance. It can be NaruGaara or the other way around depending on the one-shot. It's rating varies but the safest is T. BoyxBoy so stay away from it if you don't like it. This is for #naruto x gaara fanday thingy on tumblr and livejournal. Enjoy.
1. Photograph

**Hello!** It is a 24 word challenge that should be posted during every hour for the whole day and it should be 50 words or a little bit more (I guess... a hundred) and I have broken all the rules. I can't post it every hour for 24 hours because I have so much work to do.** I can't minimize it to 50 words because I can't express the story well because I am not that good! But I tried my best to keep it short**. **:)** All I am using are the words. I am soooo sorry. :(

* * *

**24 Words  
**

**by Nami Erins:**

**1st Word - ****Photograph**

Naruto opened a drawer then he smiled when he found an old picture frame but immediately after, tears ran down his cheeks.

He saw an old photograph of him and Gaara.

There was a serene smile on the red hair's lips and a tint of blush on his cheeks while the blonde is kissing him. It was the photo of their wedding day after they exchanged their "I do's"...their first photo and their last. Naruto hugged the frame as the last remnants of Gaara's memories rushed to his mind.

The rain poured heavily that night, Naruto picked up his red-hair from work. If only he was not drunk that night. If only he had listened to Gaara and let him drive. Fate snatched the love of his life away after Naruto lost control of himself and the car when he shouted at the red-hair.

The next thing they knew was the loud sound and the great impact they felt.

When Naruto saw the blood from his lifeless husband, his mind went blank and when he realized what he had done, it was too late.

Heaven and Earth crushed Naruto's will to live.

The old photograph in his arms was the only thing that kept him alive and now, he is ready to let it go. The blood from his wrists dripped as his consciousness faded away.

"Naruto." The said man looked at the light in front of him. He grinned widely upon seeing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And with that smile were forgiveness and love. He stood up and hugged the red-haired angel who reached for him.

"I'm finally home." the blonde lovingly whispered.

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_


	2. Ring

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**2nd Word - Ring**

They were on a picnic one summer day. It was one of the Young Kazekage's diplomatic meeting with Tsunade and now he's on break. Being allies with his lover's town sure has it's perks.

"Naruto. I have something for you." then he withdrew something from his pocket. The blonde got excited because these instances were rare. Gaara casually handed him a golden ring. Naruto blushed and was in utter shock.

"Ga...ara..." He stuttered.

Gaara smiled. "I saw Shikamaru give a ring to my sister then it made her so happy. I thought I should do this too. Happy Anniversary."

"D...do you know what this means?"

Gaara knitted his absent eyebrows together and shook his head. Naruto sighed but smiled.

"Damn it. This is why I love you so much. Here." He held his hands, waiting for Gaara to wear the ring to his finger.

"Uhm, where do you want me to place it?" Gaara asked innocently.

"On the ring finger, my dear." He said with a lovely smile.

Gaara smiled and placed the ring on his lover's ring finger. He never felt so happy before. He had no idea what this means but he was so sure that it made Naruto happy too.

"Where's the other one? You surely bought this on pair right?" asked Naruto.

"Ah yes. It really is a pair. The jeweler said it's a couple ring soo..." the red hair handed him the other one.

Naruto held his lover's hand and placed the ring. He then moved closer to Gaara and kissed his hand softly.

"This is the best anniversary gift ever, you want to know why?"

Gaara nodded. The blonde chuckled and caressed his cheek to his lover's hand.

"You silly. You married me just now." Then he kissed the hand again, "I am so happy."

Gaara was shocked but realized that maybe that's what this means because after her sister received the ring they announced their wedding date. He blushed at the thought of him and Naruto already married. He had always dreamed about it but never thought it was possible.

"This may not be an official ceremony, but I am so convinced that we are married now. As I will always be yours, will you be mine, Gaara?" Naruto asked with his cerulean eyes on Gaara's jade ones.

Gaara smiled. He squeezed his hand with Naruto's then gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "I'm eternally yours, Naruto."

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_


	3. Alcohol

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**3rd Word - Alcohol**

Naruto threw his last bottle of alcohol to the wall of his room. He was mumbling and grunting incomprehensible sentence but by it's context he was angry about the alcohol running out. The thought of his sensei dating a woman bugged him to no ends. He knew that a student-teacher relationship won't last long so he just played around, at first. He even proposed that they should be in an open relationship. A type of relationship that legalizes cheating. But now, he is madly in love with his red haired sensei and regretted the worst decision in his life.

His phone rang for the nth time and when he snapped, he finally answered it.

"Ohhh. Look who's called. If it isn't Gaara-sensei." Then he hiccuped.

"Naru- have you been drinking?"

"Well, yeah. None of your business."

"You have an exam tomorrow you idiot and-"

"So, are you done fucking the girl you're with earlier that's why you remembered me?"

"WHAT?!"

"Is she any good? Better than I am?" Then he slyly laughed, "You know that I am the only man who can fuck you hard."

"What the- where are you right now?!"

"Here. In my room. Ahh.. The sound of your voice makes me...hmmm... all hot...sensei..."

Gaara cut the line and Naruto was disappointed. His bitter tears ran down his cheeks. He insulted the one he truly loves and made him even angrier. He lied down on the floor and curled himself up. He knew that he should not react this way. Surely that girl was better than him in every way possible. She was his co-teacher and she's very beautiful. While him, a delinquent student who was last in the class with no clear future.

The door was slammed open that made Naruto stood up, but immediately fell down on the floor. Gaara stood there with a murderous aura. He opened the light and was shocked to see ten bottles of beers and a shattered one. He grunted and pulled Naruto's shirt.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Gaara shouted. "I told you to review your notes for tomorrow's exam, not to get drunk!"

"Ohh... Sensei. You came here to do it with me? Alright. Let's do it." he wiped his tears and smiled slyly. He bit his lips and attempted to kiss Gaara but the redhead punched him, throwing him to the ground.

"What is happening to you, Naruto?!"

"You fucked Terumi-sensei. I saw you two together earlier. This is the result." he lied his back on the ground then laughed. "So, who's better? Me or her?"

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Gaara sat on the blonde's belly and pulled his shirt. "I am talking to her about your grades and what we can do about it! Because guess what, you will not graduate highschool if you don't pass her subject!" He explained to him with anger on his voice. Then he loosen the grip on the blonde's shirt, "I never thought that I am that low in your eyes."

When Naruto saw the tears on the redhead's eyes he came to his senses and realized what he had done. He reached for his cheeks then wiped his tears.

"I...I am so..sorry Sensei...I... I don't know... I was so jealous and..."

He tightly held his student's hand, "You idiot. Have I ever cheated on you, you bastard? You're the only one who does that openly. In fact, I should be the one drinking and asking who fucks you better."

"I...well...I played a little...at first..." Then he blushed and looked away out of embarrassment "But then... I loved sensei like I love Ramen so I don't want any other person near him." he said while pouting, like a child's confession.

Gaara sighed and kissed his hand, "You're a hopeless case." then he embraced the blonde, "Haa...why am I madly in love with an simpleton like you?"

Naruto hugged him back as tight as he could. "Because I'm awesome!" He cheerfully said.

Gaara moved up then licked Naruto's lower lip, "But...this won't be left unpunished."

"What?"

"Let's find out who can fuck you better. Me or the other persons you slept with."

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around his Sensei. "Isn't it the other way around? I am the one doing the thrusting you know." he said.

Gaara chuckled evilly and pressed his hand on Naruto's bottom that made chills ran down to the blonde's spines.

"Not tonight."

-**End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_

_AN: Hello Samaaskylar! I can't PM you soo... yeah. I really laughed so hard when I read your review, the part about where I used red hair instead of redhead. I realized what I just did and thank you for that. HAHAHA! I am looking for the right word and I am so sure I used it on my previous stories but I can't remember it so I used re hair. Thanks for the reminder. :))_


	4. River

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**4th Word - River**

Gaara was one of those guys who was contented with his life being single. It's not that he was not open to any relationship, he's just fine with or without love. It's her sister who kept on bugging him to go and pray to the River Spirit and ask for it's help to find him his true love.

River of the Leaf. The river where people pray for guidance in their conquest of love. The common belief is that, the spirit makes lovers meet on that river and then their "happily ever after" follows.

He does not believe in spiritual interventions, but he wanted to believe that maybe, his sister was right. The other half of him that he felt missing may be fixed if he finds true love.

It's almost midnight so he decided to take a walk to the river to divert his attention from his stupid insomnia.

The river was so still and it's shining brightly because of the full moon's reflection. He walked closer and was surprised by what he saw.

A blonde man wearing a pure white kimono was sitting next to the river. That's not what shocked him actually, it's the fact that blonde had nine orange fluffy tails waving on his back and a pair fox ears sticking out of his head. That very ears twitched when he attempted to move a little closer. He looked at him then grinned.

"Oh, another hopeless lonely guy who came here to pray." Then he laughed, "Okay, let's hear it. I know, I know, she had to be an F-cup but seriously dude, do something about your looks first. You look weird." Then he laughed aloud.

"Are...are you for real? Are you the River Spirit?" Gaara asked him. The fox's eyes widened and he fell into silence.

"What...oh no. This is a common introduction for none believers but would believe anyways." The spirit laughed then floated in front of him and closed his face into mines, "There's no way a weird guy like you can see me."

Gaara touched the blonde's cheeks with both of his hands and that made the spirit frozen on the spot, "Actually, I can. Also, I am not weird and no, I don't want an F-cup it's too big I will drown."

"HIIIEEEEE!" the blonde shouted as he floated away from him. "Wha-what the hell is g-going on?! A-are y-you a g-ghost?!"

"Uhm...no. You're the ghost one here."

He pointed his finger on the redhead then said, "Why can you see me?! You-" then he stopped and stared at Gaara's face as if he saw some kind of a natural phenomena. The spirit pulled his hands and moved him closer to the river to see a better view of him.

"Gaara..." he uttered. The said person was surprised when he was called by his name.

"How...did you know my name?"

The blonde fox smile widely and hugged him with so much excitement, "It is you! Oh god! I lost track of time! It is already the 3rd Fullmoon of the year! I'm soo happy!"

The redhead's mind were full of questions and tried to comprehend what happened.

"I missed you so much! It's been 100 years since we last saw each other!"

"What...are you talking about? I don't even know you."

"We-" his energy level went down and let go of Gaara. His smile faded away and was replaced by sadness. "I forgot... Your memories are always erased."

"What?"

He moved a little away from him and held out his hand for a handshake, "My name is Naruto. I'm a nine tailed fox spirit." Then he grinned widely. Gaara held his hand and it was so surprisingly warm considering he was a spirit.

"Yeah, I kinda figured out that you're a nine tailed fox. But, what are you talking about earlier? What memories?"

He smiled faintly, "I'm part of the nine spirits that guides people. I am tasked to guide them to the way of dreams." Then he softly brushed his hand to the redhead's cheek "And you, are the spirit that guides them to the way of love, the tanuki."

Gaara can't comprehend what he said and he doesn't believe any word from it. He's sure that he is not a spirit, specially of love. He doesn't even have a lover, nor does he really experienced falling in love to another person.

"Of course you won't believe it, because all of your memories are erased every time we meet and when you live another lifetime but... I am really happy to see you again."

Naruto embraced him. Gaara never felt so much warmth before, he felt like melting onto him and he felt so safe around the blonde's strong arms. He hugged Naruto back even though he is a stranger to him and can't reason out why he did.

They shared the warmth of their embrace in silence.

Along with the cold breeze of the night, Naruto whispered, "I love you."

He was shocked but felt an unusual happiness for the very first time in his life.

Yet, after that sweet fleeting moment, the redhead's mind went blank.

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_


	5. Goodbye

_This chapter is for an awesome friend. :)_

* * *

**24 Words**

**By: Nami Erins**

**5th Word - Goodbye**

Once, there were nine spirits that guides the humans to happiness. They are the Great Sage's gift to mankind after he was summoned to heaven to be one of its governors.

The Spirit of Dreams was represented by a playful nine tailed fox named Naruto. The Spirit of Love was represented by a silent one-tailed tanuki named Gaara. The fox always plays with the others, while the tanuki isolated himself to the River of the Leaf. No one can blame him; he was hated by the other eight. They are burning with jealousy because Gaara has always been the Sage's favorite.

One fateful day, the playful fox stumbled upon the lonely spirit. As if God himself guided Naruto towards the Spirit of Love. Gaara ran away at their first encounter, afraid of Naruto's hatred. As a child he had always been jealous of Gaara, now that they are grown up, such immature feeling doesn't exist anymore, if anything, he was so happy to see the long lost Spirit. The next day the fox visited him, but Gaara drove him away. The blonde had not accepted defeat so he constantly visited the redhead to bug him and won't stop until they became friends.

Eventually, Naruto had broken Gaara's defenses and the Spirit of Love accepted him. He started to smile a little more and laugh a lot often. The blonde had never been happy before so he decided to stay with the redhead on the River of the Leaf.

"You know Gaara, you're awesome." Naruto said while looking up at the stars. The redhead looked at the one lying beside him.

"People ask for the guidance towards their dreams because they love themselves and the others around them." Naruto sat up, "Love is not just a romantic thing." Then he smiled, "It's the reason for everything. Without love, our guidance would be meaningless." The blonde gently caressed the Tanuki's cheeks, "That's why you are the most wonderful spirit, Gaara."

Gaara blushed and bowed down. He never realized the importance of his existence until Naruto made him feel…loved. Silence surrounded them yet even without words, they are on bliss. The blonde moved his head towards the redhead and softly kissed his lips. They shared the moment of warmth with their embrace and let the innocent love they had for each other surround them.

"I love you." the blonde whispered.

The redhead smiled, "I love you too."

The Spirit of Dreams guided the tanuki to his dream of being loved. The Spirit of Love guided the fox to adornment aside from being childlike. They filled each other's void and together, they are one. Not too long after, their love reached the heavens and the Great Sage. He was mad because the two spirit's love is forbidden. It is an unspoken rule that they are not to love one another rather; they are to give all their love to humanity and guide them towards happiness. The furious Sage descended to confront the lovers on the very river where it all began and where he ended it. The lovers tried to defend themselves from the wrath of their creator but nothing can appease him.

The tanuki would dwell as a human and forget everything about Naruto and their love. The emptiness in him that only Naruto can fill will eternally be void. The fox was forbidden to leave the river and carry the responsibility of the Spirit of Love. His memories would be intact to remind him of the greatest mistake he had ever made: to fall in love. When the great sage casted his punishment upon them, the sky roared with lightning and after the flashes of light, Gaara disappeared from the blonde's sight.

The cruel Sage had never even given them the chance to say goodbye.

After that devastating moment, Naruto heard a gentle voice of a lady. He could not see her but he could feel her presence. She was the one who had watched them and brought them together.

Her name is Fate.

"I pity you, for you are to bring dreams and love for humanity but never for yourselves. But then, because of your love you are punished."

"This will only happen once in a century. On the third full moon there's a few moments when the sage's power wanes down at a certain level that I can intervene. I will bring him to you as you are chained to that river. I will give him the ability to see, hear and touch you. After that night, everything will once again be erased."

From that day forward, The Spirit of the Dreams became known to humanity as the one who grants them their love on the River of the Leaf so they started to call him The River Spirit. By day, Naruto watched and listened to them and entertained himself by making fun of some of the menial prayers. By night, he cries and lament over the loss of his love. As Fate promised him, Gaara would always be at the river every third full moon of a year once in a century. As if all those years of waiting and despair were washed away upon seeing his lover even though all of Gaara's memories with Naruto will be erased again. Although the tanuki always forgets about him, the fox treasures those little moments he can be with him, his reason for living.

Once in a hundred years, the River of the Leaf witnesses the most tragic reunion of the forgotten Fox and the unfulfilled Tanuki.

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_


	6. Pillow

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**6th Word - Pillow**

"Hey, goodmorning sunshine." the blonde greeted him calmly. He smiled when the redhead beside him just moaned and snuggled on his broad shoulders.

His nightmares attacked last night. It's already 3am in the morning when Gaara had fallen asleep again.

"You know what... You are sleep talking last night." whispered Naruto. "After your nightmares."

"Hmmnn?"

The blonde embraced Gaara then kissed his forehead. "You said, 'Naruto, who do you love most? Ichiraku's Ramen or me?"

The blushing Gaara shot his eyes wide open and moved away from the man beside him but he was embraced and pulled back by the blonde.

The blonde chuckled, "And when I said I love Ramen the most you said, 'It's so unfair. Why do I have to compete with a food even though we're already married?' You're so adorable when you pouted then hugged me tightly."

Gaara's face got redder and redder by the minute. "That's-that's all lies!"

"Why would I lie to my husband? A Kazekage on top of that." the blonde teased.

"Argh!" Gaara pulled the pillow on their bed and hid his face on embarrassment. He curled to his knees and just waited for himself to calm down before showing his blushing face to Naruto.

The blonde laughed at him and patted his head, "You're so cute."

"Arrrrgghhhh! Shuutttt Uupppp! I'm not cute!" the Kage shouted on his pillow.

"Now, now don't worry. This is between you and me. I can't let others see this side of you, they might steal you away from me. Haha!" He said while patting the embarrassed Kage's head.

Gaara had not reacted and was just hiding his face on the pillow. Naruto just watched him as he cherished the moment of Gaara's cuteness because later on, he would be back to his uptight Kazekage side.

A few moments later the Kazekage lifted his head but only until he could show his eyes. He briefly looked at Naruto and when he saw him smiling at him, he looked away.

"So you do love Ramen the most..." Gaara whispered.

Naruto stopped himself from bursting out to laugh so he just chuckled, and kissed the forehead of his adorable Gaara.

"How could anyone or any food possibly beat your cuteness? Of course I love you the most."

Gaara finally showed his blushing face but still hugging his pillow,

"Uhmm... Really?"

"Yeah." The blonde answered.

Gaara gave him a smile and a soft sweet kiss. "Me too."

"Hahaha! Damn it. I will never get tired of this. Soo cute." The blonde teased him once again.

The blushing redhead gave him a hmph and pushed the pillow to Naruto, "Shut up."

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_


	7. Ladder

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**7th Word - Ladder**

When I was a child, there's this very, very tall wall of sand standing in a wasteland that I have always dreamed of.

Then behind that wall, I heard a cry of a child. I always run towards it, always try to break it with my little hands. Yet, the wall was too sturdy and I can't even make a progress.

I dream of this whenever I am sad.

Whenever I feel alone.

Which is always.

One day, suddenly I can make things happen according to my will in my dream. I created a ladder as tall as the sand wall. I climbed up and when I reached it's unimaginable height, I created another ladder to go down.

But it's brittleness made me fall halfway.

I knew I was going to die by then, but something caught me. A sand trail, thick enough to be called an arm. It carefully placed me down to safety.

"Wh-who are...you?" asked a child in a shaking voice.

"Uh..." I could not believe what I saw. He was the most peculiar child I have ever seen. He had a tattoo already when I am sure that we are about the same age. But his eyes, are the same as mines: Lonely.

"A-are you... Here...to kill me?" he asked.

"No...I..." I walked towards him to see a better view. I halted for a moment when I saw there's blood all over him. I looked beside him. Dead ninjas are surrounding him, crushed and with trails of sands in them.

"P-Please... Don't kill me...I...don't want to kill anymore..." then he wiped his tears with his arm but still, it won't stop.

"I won't hurt you..." I sat in front of him, "You caught me while I am falling right? So I will thank you instead." I smiled at him, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Suddenly, my alarm rang.

I stopped dreaming about it when I met Iruka-sensei and when I felt like there's a place I already belong to.

That dream became vague but my questions still linger to my head. I want to know who's crying behind that wall and what does it mean. Years and years had passed but still I can't figure out anything.

Then I met Gaara.

It's almost like a Deja Vu.

* * *

As a child, I always dreamt of a beautiful place where I hid to find peace. But the ninjas who wanted to murder me still found me even in my dreams so it became filled with corpses and soon it became a wasteland. I built a very tall sand wall so that no one can find me.

One night, a very unusual thing happened. I saw a stranger fall from above. Without my command, the sand moved to catch him.

He was a child, like I am. His hair is blonde, so bright like the sun. His eyes are blue as an ocean.

Yet, it's lonely as mines.

When he smiled at me I felt like my heart was healed. I heard him say his name but it was blurry, then the alarm started ringing.

I waited for him every night to come again but he never did.

Years and years had passed and still no signs of him. Until I had forgotten his face and the feeling he had made me feel. It was placed by hatred towards everything.

Then I met Naruto.

Through our battle he taught me a way to forge a new path, away from the path I am walking to.

Then a familiar feeling emerged from me: Peace.

* * *

"Gaara..." he called the redhead who had his head rested on the blonde's shoulder. They are snuggling under the blonde's comforter.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is a stupid question but...Do you believe on Deja Vu?"

"Yes."

The blonde was shocked and looked at the redhead. Gaara was gazing at him for sometime now. Naruto blushed and moved in closer to hug him.

"That was a shock. I thought you never believe in those things."

"Well... I never did. Until I realized something."

"What is it?"

Gaara touched the blonde's cheeks, "When I was a child, a certain blonde kid invaded my dream and healed my heart with his smile."

Naruto widen his eyes, "Dream?"

Gaara nodded.

"Where there are tall wall of sand and dead bodies and..." Naruto stopped upon his realization. "...and you?"

Gaara smiled at him, "Yes."

"But...I stopped dreaming about it after meeting you! How about you? When have you stopped dreaming about it?"

"After our first kiss."

"But...that's just last week...what have you been dreaming of?"

"I waited and waited. Then, one day, a blonde ninja broke the wall with his rasengan...then forcefully made me leave the place...then he told me...to come with him."

Naruto was surprised, "You mean... You're..." Embraced the redhead tighter. Gaara smiled and embraced him back. "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone in there! I-"

"Silly. There's nothing to apologize for. It's just a dream." Gaara softy kissed the blonde's forehead, "What's important is the reality we are living with right now."

Naruto smiled, "Well, now that you said it, you're my dream come true."

Gaara chuckled, "Likewise."

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_

_It's still one shot right? Just cut in three POVs? Uhmm... I guess. XD_


	8. Dawn

**24 Words**

**8th Word: Dawn**

**by: Nami Erins**

They are sitting right next to each other under a Sakura Tree. The gentle breeze made the falling petals dance in the air along with the soft grass on the ground. The blonde man held the redhead close to him. He closed his eyes and just let the warmth of his lover seep into him.

"I love you." the blonde whispered to his lover. The redhead sighed and embraced the man.

"Riiinnggggggg!" the alarm shouted as loud as it could. Gaara suddenly woke up then sighed. He looked outside his windows; the sun was just about to erase the dawn.

He sighed once again and realized that today is the most dreadful day in his life.

Naruto's marraige.

It's not like he have anything against it or-okay. He wanted to kill Hinata right there and then the moment Naruto excitedly brought him the news. He had been looking forward to this day ever since they got engaged. Gaara kept asking himself why had he helped Naruto all thoughout their relationship instead of stealing the man away from the shy girl.

* * *

Now, he had to attend his wedding day as Naruto's best man. If he only he could be increadibly ill right now so he would have an excuse not to attend, but he couldn't be. He had to attend the wedding no matter what, because that's what a good best friend would do.

"Gaara~!" exclaimed the blonde as he approached his best man. He wore a white suit jacket and red polo underneath it decorated with a neatly done white tie. The redhead was able to smile (at least a little) to the blonde that ran towards him.

"You look really good in that suit Gaara! Now, now, don't outdress me on my own wedding you jerk!" Naruto jokingly said to him.

"But you look good too. Orange really does match you. And that black jacket suits you well." Then the rest of the sentence was kept on his mind, "You're like a sun that brightens up everything on its path. My sun."

Gaara listened to the rumblings of his friend. He would smile and nod without understanding most of it. He was trying to hide the heartbreak he was undergoing as of the moment. He just doesn't want to ruin the day by breaking down and uncontrolablly cry. He would do that later. Alone. Like he always had and always will be.

The wedding commenced. Hinata was the most beautiful girl that day. Her white wedding dress was pure as her love for Naruto. She cried of happiness when they finally exchanged vows. Yet, she was not the only who cried. The heart of the man in white suit silently cried in lamentation. He should had just made Naruto his when he got the chance. The problem is that chance never comes. He does not want to ruin the life of his best friend who dreams of having his own family and grandchildren. He does not want to be the one to bring darkness in his wonderful fantasies. He just wanted to support him all throughout his life, to see him happy.

Even though, it kills him every time.

* * *

"Why are you isolating yourself Gaara?" the groom stood beside his best man. They are at the beautiful garden of the wedding reception. Gaara was just gazing at the beautiful Sakura Tree that stood there.

"No reason in particular."

"Really? Then join the dance floor!" he wrapped his arms around the shoulder of his best friend, "Dance with the ladies. You know, some of them are eyeing on you. I could tell."

"I am not interested."

"Well, if you say so, then I will just be here with you."

Gaara looked at him, "You should be with your bride."

"Nah. She's talking to her friends. I don't want to be out of place."

Gaara kept his silence. He felt suffocated with the blonde standing right next to him. He had to do his best to conceal the way he was flustering at the moment.

"You know Gaara, you should find yourself a good girl already."

"It's not that easy."

"What do you mean not easy? Can't you see how many women want to marry you?"

"But I don't want them. I want you." that's what he wanted to say but kept it on his mind. "I told you didn't I? I already have someone in my heart."

"But it's unrequited. Where is she now?"

"Married to another person."

"Seee! You should totally give up and find someone else."

Gaara kept his silence for a moment and said, "I have a very wonderful dream last night. On a Sakura Tree like this one, she told me she loved me." Then he smiled, with his tears almost falling, "It was the most wonderful dream I ever had."

Naruto sighed. "You know, I will marry you if I could so you stop hoping for this girl."

Gaara felt like everything around him stopped except for his racing heart. His mind was trying to comprehend what the blonde just said and was trying to formulate a good response for it. He wanted to shout that he is that girl he was talking about.

"Hahaha! I mean, how do I say this…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. He looked at the redhead beside him, "You're an awesome person. No one can be compared to you."

"That almost sounded like a weird confession Naruto." even though he said that, He wanted to tell him how much he wanted to marry the blonde. He wanted to take it as a romantic confession. As a wedding proposal.

"Hahaha! Does it? Then let me say it properly. You're the best man for me."

"And I come after Hinata." The redhead chuckled, trying to act natural.

"No."

The redhead looked at him in surprise. The blonde sincerely smiled at him. Gaara sighed deeply and just smiled at him.

"You have no idea what you just made me feel."

The blonde chuckled, "I do. I made you feel awkward."

"No. You make me feel really special."

When Naruto was about to utter something, Hinata called him. The blonde looked back and removed his arms from the redhead. Gaara did the same and looked at the bride who took Naruto away from him forever.

The girl approached them, "Can I claim Naruto now?" she asked the redhead with a smile.

The redhead just nodded and smiled. He was astonished when the bride held his hands.

"Thank you Gaara."

"For what?"

Hinata just smiled and intertwined her hands with her husband. The blonde bid him goodbye and together with his wife, they walked back to the reception hall.

It took Gaara a few more moments to realize what Hinata meant.

She must have known or at least she could feel that he loves the blonde. She thanked him for not stealing Naruto away from her. She must have heard their conversation or maybe not. And with Naruto's words just now, he can't help but to think that if he forced himself on Naruto, he would have a chance.

She was like the alarm clock that had waken him up from his dreams. He bitterly sighed and looked at the Sakura Tree with his teary eye.

"You owe me Hinata. Big time."

-**End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3 _


	9. Tattoo

**Hi. **This is actually a little bit of **rated M** but I tried my best it keep it between rated T and M. But anyways, if you do mind something like that, you could skip this one. After all, I will not change the rating because most of the one shot I plan ton write would be rated from K to T.:)

And I am so sorry for my one shots for **not being short** anymore because... I'm really bad at making things short. XD Anyways, Enjoy. :)

* * *

**24 Words**

**9th Word: Tattoo**

**by: Nami Erins**

"Aahh...hmmmn..ha-harder..." he whispered to my ears.

"Nnhhn..."

Sex.

"Ohh... There...hmm...keep it there..."

That's the only thing that I remember the night I got so drunk.

"I...I'm com...coming..."

"A little longer..." then I kissed his lips softly.

Also, the blood red tattoo on his forehead. The kanji for love.

"Aaahhh!"

"Hmmnn...You're good..." he whispered to me.

The moment we met eyes, he dragged me to the restroom and we had our first round there. Then, we went to a private room. I could not even remember where, just the bed and his body which I fucked senseless for god knows how many times.

That was a great night.

"Naruto, Sir. Are you all right?" Asked the man in front of me. Neji, my secretary. "You're spacing out, have you heard what I just said?"

"Ahh...could you repeat the last parts for me please?" I said as I smiled at him sheepishly. He sighed and read through my schedule for the day.

Half of it would be spent on meetings, half until the weekends would be spent on a meeting with the person arranged to be my wife. I haven't really opposed that idea. I need a child to run the family business when I die. Also, this marriage would drastically increase the chances of our business to engulf the company of the one I am to marry, that way I can expand the business to their country.

That's what my step-father explained to me. A win-win situation.

I'm 28 and I don't have a girl yet, simply because I prefer men and no one knew that except my close friends. I mean, it's not like I hate women, they're actually great. I just can't bring myself to love them, like I love men. Hmmm... I will probably learn to love her later... as good friend but I could act as a husband too because it's necessary right? And, I don't want to hurt her feelings any further so I will try my best to be a good husband.

Yet, I can't stop thinking about the man I slept with three days ago. I don't even got the chance to know his name. That morning I woke up alone without any traces of him. Like he was a spirit that vanished into thin air. I went back to the bar and asked the bartender (whose the bar owner and who happens to be my friend) about him and said he does not know him. He had no clue but he had the nerve to tease me to no ends about my smex adventure with the mysterious guy. True friend indeed.

* * *

Me, along with my secretary and step-father, Iruka, traveled to the Wind country to meet my fiance together with their family to bond.

Their house (more like a palace) had an Arabian touch in it. It was glamorously decorated like I am walking through a dreamy Arabian palace. The things that stood out are the sculptures that were almost everywhere. Sculptures of different people, men and women. It was really, really fascinating. They are all lifelike, except they are made of white stone or marbles (I don't know dammit).

We were taken to the guest room. The butler told me that we could roam around while we wait, and if we need anything, we could just call him through the telephone scattered around the area. I kept on bugging Neji that he should come with me but he told me he was busy. Right. Busy chatting with Hinata. And seriously, he must be the only secretary in the world who won't follow everything his boss says. Sometimes, it's like he's the boss when he is reprimanding me, could you believe that? Geez. My old man rested and I have not bothered to bug him, or I will be in a heap of trouble.

So, I gave myself a tour, alone.

Their garden was wonderful, like that of the fairy tale. You know, flowers and a center fountain thing with statues and stuff. But the one that really caught my attention was the aviary enclosed in glass walls. It is decorated with roses and flower vines. Well, I thought it wrong. It's not an aviary.

It's a workshop.

There were broken marbles or stones (or whatever), clay and sculpting materials scattered across the place. And in the middle, there is an unfinished masterpiece standing. It was a body of a man, with a seemingly flowing cloth covering his private part. His head was still not completely detailed, but it has the basic parts of the face. I don't know what it is made of, but it's kind of a white stone. A marble? I don't know. I don't even know the basic types of rock.

Then, there's the artisan working on it.

He'd got some sort of a belt-bag wrapped around his waist with his tools on it. He is standing on a foot stool as he is closely working on the detail of the statue's lips.

He returned his tool on his bag and touched the cheek of the statue as if it were a alive. He looked at it intently, lovingly then closed his eyes.

He gave the statue a sweet soft kiss.

I am astonished by the peculiar but wonderful sight before my eyes.

After that moment, he brushed the statue's lips with his thumb and whispered something to it. He went down from his stool and stopped when he laid his eyes on me.

My eyes widened when I saw the red tattoo on his forehead.

"What are...you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

I can't believe it. I really can't believe it! That was him! It was that tattoo! I am certain of it! We met that night! How the hell is he here now?! At my fiance-to-be's house?!

"I...I am here...because of the arranged wedding." I stuttered.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You're that young business tycoon my sister is supposed to marry?"

Sister?

"Well. I suppose so. Yeah."

He deeply sighed and walked towards the table behind me where his materials are and started sorting it or something like that. "You don't look like one. I never even thought about it when I saw you at the bar that night."

I looked back at him, "Well, no one was supposed to find out that a person like me is looking for a hot sex right?"

He looked at me with a somewhat, suggestive expression. He approached me then pulled my tie so my face would get close to him. "I suppose..." Then he licked my lower lip, "And no one is supposed to find out that I already got ahead of my sister."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Gaara."

"Naruto."

Then we kissed. Deeply. Desperately. He pushed me to the glass wall and cornered me there. He removed his shirt as I remove my blazer. He nipped my lips then whispered, "Keep the tie." I nodded as I remove my polo but leaving my tie alone.

Damn. Who knew it would turn out like this?

* * *

We both laid our bodies on a white linen he pulled away from a big rock it was supposed to cover. We used my blazer to cover our naked torsos. He rested his head on my chest as if he was listening to the sound of my heart. I wrapped my arm around him to keep him close to me.

He traced the center of my chest with his finger then he moved up, making the blazer fall off. He sat on my abdomen and made his hands rest on my bare chest.

"Hey, even though I am exhausted, it's kind of hard not get a hard on in this position." I teased him.

"I won't do anything...just..." then he leaned closer as his hands travel gently on my chest as if massaging it. His soft hands that were followed by his melting gaze slowly slipped to my neck then to my cheeks. He gently strummed my lips with his thumbs then he had bitten his lower lip and spoken out a soft moan.

"I just..." He whispered. I closed my eyes when he started to gently brushed my nose and my eyes with his fingers.

When I felt he moved his hands back to my chest again, I opened my eyes. He outlined my breastbone with his luscious tongue until my neck then to my chin.

"I just can't stop...this desire..." he uttered on my lips then gave me a soft kiss. Then he widened his eyes as if he realized something important. I am surprised when he immediately stood up and put on his pants.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. No response. He grabbed his belt-bag along with his tools and hurried his way back to the statue on the center. He started to work on the chest, refining it very, very carefully.

Really? I am ditched for a statue?

I wore my pants, then approached him. It seemed like he was already on another world with just him and the blasted statue.

At the first five minutes, I decided to watch him because it seemed so important for him, but my patience was not very long. I want him to pay attention to me, and only me.

I approached him and hugged him from his back. I sensually licked his backbone then made my mark on his nape. Feeling victorious, I smiled when I heard the resonant sound of his tools when it touched the ground.

"Hmm...Naruto...s-stop...I need..to finish this..."

"Uhmm... After turning me on like that you will run away then work on your statue?" I moved my hands to chest and firmly pressed it, "I don't think so."

I removed his belt-bag and opened his pants. "But...ahh..." he rested his hands on the statue's chest as my hand traveled on his inner thigh, "Naru..to... Stop..."

"Your statue is making me jealous. Who is he anyway?" Then I lightly traced my hand on his already throbbing length, teasing him. "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend? I'll be damned." I whispered to him.

"Hmmmn.. No..." he grabbed my hand that I use to tease him then enclosed it on his hard on, "Ahhh..."

"I thought you told me to stop?"

"But...you made me...want it..." then he guided my hand and moved it.

I evilly chuckled, "Horny aren't we?"

When I started to glide my hand on my own he wrapped his arms around the statue for support and rested his head on it's shoulder. I kept my silence, listened to his sweet and lustrous moans. If only he is not standing on that foot stool, I would bang him right in front of that stupid statue, to show him who own his creator. He groaned a little louder when he reached his climax. His cum was showered on the torso of his masterpiece.

Then I just realized that there's not a single artisan in this world that wants his masterpiece to get dirty. Now the lust and jealousy were replaced by guilt and fear that he may be angry at me for—

"Silly." he uttered as he face me. I am quite surprised to see a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my forehead.

"Why are you jealous of yourself?" he whispered.

"Huh?" I am startled to hear those words.

He chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? He is you. You're my masterpiece."

Does that mean...that statue was me?

"But...but... How come that's me?! That statue has the body of god for Ramen's sake!"

"You're so adorable." then he kissed me briefly, "It's funny because you don't even know your own body. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"But...but..."

"Hush.." He whispered then placed his index finger on my lips, "You're my Galatea."

"Gala-what?!"

He chuckled then gave me a passionate kiss. My mind were still picking up on so many things, but never mind that.

At least I don't have to compete with a statue...who happens to be me. Boy, am I stupid?

"Okay...I'm so sorry for that...I made you...you know... The statue's already dirty..." I told him.

With a soft seductive chuckle he said, "Don't worry, this may not be the only time he got a taste of that."

"Ohhh..." I slyly grinned, "So naughty..."

When I was about to kiss him, we were both startled by the induced cough coming from the entrance. We looked at the source of the sound and was shocked to see who it was. We properly worn our pants as our faces were covered with beet red blush.

Gaara went down from his stool, "Te-Temari...I...I can explain..." he stuttered.

There's a formidable lady in a black corporate attire standing next to a lazy-looking guy that looked like her secretary or body guard. By the looks of it, she's supposed to be my fiancé.

"What do we have here? Isn't that the blonde you're supposed to marry?" He asked then scratch the back of his head and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Hmph. And here we are, planning to conspire with my little Gaara to seduce the man because he is soo totally his type." then she gave us a smug smile, "Haha. Looks like there's no need for that." She faced back, "Let's go Shikamaru."

"Geeez.. After all the trouble I went through to plan that for you...what a drag." The guy complained but followed the lady anyways.

"Wait a minute! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Is the wedding cancelled?!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, it's never gonna work. Besides..." She stopped and grabbed Shikamaru by his necktie and briefly kissed him. "I am with this man so...yeah." Then she continued walking and waved her hands, "Don't worry. I will take care of this. You can have my cute little brother instead of me."

"What the hell was that kind explanation? Tch. You troublesome woman." Even though he complained again he intertwined his hand with Temari's hand as he walked beside her.

I am completely and utterly shocked by what just happened.

Did I just...got engaged with Gaara?

I heard the redhead beside me chuckle. I looked at him then he smiled back at me. I smiled at him and embraced him firmly.

Gaara embraced me back, "Who would have thought it would turn out like this?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Beats the shit outta me."

Truly, a win-win situation.

**-End-**

* * *

**Omake:**

Naruto: But seriously Gaara, what are your statues made of? White Rock?

Gaara: A CEO of a big company but doesn't know what a marble is. Whatever am I going to with you?

Naruto: *pouts* Meanie.

Gaara: *kisses Naruto on cheeks* Damn you're adorable...like my cat.

Naruto: WHAT?! First I am a statue, now I am a cat?

Gaara: *chuckles*

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_

For anyone who would like to know; In Greek mythology, Galatea is the perfect woman sculpted by Pygmalion, whom he had fallen in love with. Yeah. He had fallen in love with a sculpture. My fave story. :)

So many sidenotes AHHHH! I must be getting crazy. XD


	10. Jeans

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**10th Word - Jeans**

"It's over between us."

Those are the words that rang on my head for hours to end.

"You don't need me in your life."

Stabbed my heart until its dead.

"You won't ever hear from me again."

Filled my soul with dread.

I admit. It's my entire fault. I got carried away when Sakura and I kissed. Pulled out each other's jeans. Then we got caught by him at the moment I pushed her to my bed. Our bed.

Of course he would be mad.

She was not the first woman that got involved with me. At that point, he gave up on me instead of forgiving me again. My heart was crushed when I saw him crying like that. Crying of hatred and bitterness. He won't even let me explain. He just ended it the moment I stopped him from walking away.

Ended our ten year relationship.

It was too late before I realized my mistake, before I realized how much I pushed him around, how much I have taken him for granted. I became too confident that whatever I do, he would forgive me. Whatever I do, he would just accept it and let it go. Whatever I do, he would still love me.

I treated the most important man in my life like nothing.

He blocked off all our communication lines. He moved to a place I don't know where.

He vanished.

I don't know how I survived this long. I told myself that I will be fine without him, but I find no joy in everything I do ever since he disappeared from my life.

After three years of wondering where he is, one fateful day we met on a café.

He is with someone else. Smiling. Laughing.

Providing him happiness that I refused to give him when we are together.

Then our eyes met. Everything froze and as if we're the only ones inside that café.

He averted his eyes from me and faintly smiled when the man with him asked what's wrong.

I wanted to go to him. Take him away from the stranger. Show him I have changed. Promise him a new life.

Promise him that I will make him the happiest person alive.

I can't bring myself to drink my coffee. I can't take my eyes off him.

When I am at my wits end, I came to him, surprised everyone when I dragged my redhead outside the café to the alley way where we could be alone. He was fighting back, but I know he can't do anything about my brute force. I don't want to hurt him, but I want him back to me.

He shouted at me, cursed me and punched me.

I knelt before him, kissed the ground and cried for forgiveness.

Begged him to come home in my arms.

He fell into silence.

I am startled when I felt warmth embracing me. His voice is shaking, his tears are flowing.

"Tell me Naruto, how could I not forgive the only person I have ever loved in my entire life? "

Those are the only words he uttered, and then he just cried as he tightened his embrace.

I looked up, gazed onto his eyes with my crying ones and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I'm so sorry. I missed you. I love you." I told him repeatedly. He's just nodding then he snickered when those are the only words I kept on saying.

I wiped his tears and locked my eyes on his, "I will make you the happiest man, Gaara. Please don't leave me again."

He smiled and wiped my tears too, "I won't."

"And please don't replace me with the guy at the café."

He swiped his finger on my nose, "He's my sister's fiancé, dummy."

I sheepishly laughed at myself.

We stood up. I intertwined my hands with his.

I will never let go of him again. Forever.

**-End-**

* * *

_I've been to feels trip so...anyways, Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_


	11. Teapot

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**11th Word - Teapot**

Paintings. Jewelries. Historical Items.

Banks. Politicians. Mafias.

Everything that catches his eyes ends up being stolen.

Blood Love.

That's the code name everyone came up with because he always leaves the word "love" written in kanji in blood. Yet, it's not his blood, but the blood of the victims he had beaten up so we can never trace him. He is the history's greatest thief, having billions of dollars stolen each time he operates. He announces what he's going to steal next, as if mocking the authorities. Once he stole something, it can never be returned or seen. It is reported that he sell the paintings and other to the black market but no one can prove it and no one can track him even after sending decoys on that market.

A smooth criminal. Each time he had a target announced, everyone is watching him as if he is some kind of a star.

"You're a little bit off tonight Naruto…" said the redhead sitting on me. We are both bare naked, with our bodies covered in white bed sheet. He wrapped his arms around me then leaned on me and kissed me softly on my lips.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes…I just…"

"Hmmm?" he tilted his head, "Just what?"

"I'm just thinking about Blood Love. I saw your tattoo again… I can't help not to."

"Him again?" he pouted, "Hey, don't tell me you're thinking about him while we're making love. I will be really, really mad."

"No. Of course not Gaara. I just…you see, his next target is the Golden Teapot in the Royal Museum tomorrow night."

"Ohh… but it's kind of unfair that you think about him while you're with me. Should I be worried?"

"Worried about what?"

"That you are getting obsessed with him. You are chasing him for three years now. You always talk about him."

Obsessed? I wonder if he is right. The thief always mocks me. Aside from the word love, he always writes my name next to it the moment I had taken over the case three years ago. As if he is doing his crimes just to mess with me. I don't particularly hate him, if anything; I am fascinated by his wits and slippery.

"No. I am not obsessed with him. It just so happen that I am the one chasing him now."

The redhead chuckled, "I'm sure you'll capture him tomorrow, my lovely detective."

"What makes you say that?"

He just smiled and kissed me. I embraced him, pulled him closer to me and kissed him back.

Yeah. I am not obsessed with him. I love this guy so much to be obsessed with someone I don't even know. I can't imagine my life without him. My one and only Gaara.

"I believe in you. I love you." He whispered to me.

I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly, "I love you more."

* * *

I have the vicinity heavily guarded, checked every personnel and every visitor that comes to the place. The Golden Teapot is a historical item for the country because of the long line of royalties that used it on important events. It is a 24 karat gold decorated with diamonds and gems. If not stolen, in ten days' time, it is to be auctioned with its base price of 700 million dollars. As much as I want to deny it, I am starting to think that he is saving the relics from the hands of the auctioneers who think nothing of art.

I stationed myself in front of the glass where the teapot is displayed. Using an imitation is no use to him; he still manages to find the original, writing my name again on the imitation to mock me.

I heard a loud thud when the officers with me fell down almost simultaneously. There's a shuriken on their vital points and an injection on their neck.

He's already here. How could I have not sensed him coming?!

I drew my gun from my coat and stayed on my post. I requested for immediate assistance but no one is copying. Have he defeated the officers outside too?

I am shocked to see a black figure in front of me. It's my first time to see him this close. He is covered with a leather catsuit, everything in him is covered in black, including his face. The part in his eyes is black screen.

"You really are mocking me, aren't you?" I told him as I point my gun on him.

He had not responded, he swiftly charged at me that I could not even react. He disarmed me and stabbed me with an injection.

"Tranquilizer….huh…? Damn…"

Then everything went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Everything is white. When I realized I am in some lavish room I don't know of, I immediately sat up. I looked around me; some of the paintings that the Blood Love stole are here.

Am I…on his room?

I smelled an amorous tea on the bedside table. The teapot he stole was there along with the missing teacups that matched it. I am startled when someone opened the door. It was him, still in his black get up. He sat beside me and prepared a cup of tea. He offered it to me but I just glared at him. He shrugged his shoulder and placed the teacup back to the table.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

He scooted closer to me and gently grabbed my hand. He led it to his mask. I sighed and touched his mask, removed it.

My eyes widen in surprise upon seeing his face.

I could not even speak. The thief that I hunted for years was with me all along.

He smiled at me and touched my cheek, "Haven't I told you that you would catch Blood Love tonight?"

"Gaara…why…"

"You are my greatest target."

"But—"

He chuckled, "I made it so obvious. My tattoo. Your name. I really can't believe that you have not figured that out."

I could not think of anything right now. Everything is frozen. How can I suspect the man I am with? After I have taken over the case and on his succeeding crimes, he started to write my name. Come to think of it, he came to my life during my work on this case. But how could anyone suspect him? I only knew Gaara as a rich businessman who operates a large reality estates chain. Of course I did a background check on him. He is clean. He is even famed for his simplicity and good-heart to the less fortunate. In short, he had a very good reputation.

But this…I could not believe it.

I heard him chuckle once more then he kissed me softly.

"Since you are too startled to even ask the basic questions I will talk. You could say… it was love at first sight."

"Love…? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Well, my life is so dull and boring. I have everything but it's so empty. At first I am doing it just for fun. Then I started to donate the mafia's or politician's money to charities then I saved the arts from the greedy auctioneers and when you took over the case, I just did it for you."

"I don't understand…"

He smiled, "Uhmm… I mean, I want to see you more. The only way I could see you were to steal right? Then by some coincidence, two months ago, we met at a café. I am already half finished with my preparations for the Teapot."

"What…?"

"I just decided to stop because I have already caught my target, finally."

I am…his target?

"Gaara… I really don't understand. You could just trace me and meet me normally."

He smiled, "Where's the thrill in that? I love the way you are frantically searching for me. So exciting. I've never had that excitement before."

"What…?"

He laughed and hugged me. "Do you still love me?"

"Well… yes. I just can't believe that the man I have been chasing for three years is the same man I am dating for the past two months. I need time to absorb these things first." I scratched the back of my head, "I mean, come on. It's so complicated. I just—"

He smoothly pushed me to the bed and sat on top me, slowly unzipped the zipper of his catsuit. "I'll make it fast and simple." Then he leaned on me and sensually licked my neck up to my ears, "I am the one obsessed with you, end of story. Let's move on now, shall we?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "Damn you're crazy."

* * *

"Blood Love's activities had stopped ever since he had stolen the Golden Teapot six months ago. His sudden disappearance is a surprise to everyone. The police said that they are still in search for him until now and won't stop until they catch him. The paintings and other relics he stole were returned to the museums with a note saying that if anyone attempted to have it auctioned he would steal it again. Several private sectors who support the preservation of history and arts actually thanked him for what he had done. But the politicians and the mafias he made enemies with can't say the same. He-"

Gaara turned off the TV. He placed a tray in the coffee table containing a porcelain teapot and tea cups.

"Not as beautiful as the golden teapot, but I assure you, the tea leaves that my Chinese friend sent me is the best." he told me then served me my tea.

"Gaara, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" he asked then sat beside me.

"If in case I have not fallen in love with you what will you do then?"

He chuckled, moved his head to my ears and traced it with his tongue, "I will lock you up here, claim you and make you love me." He whispered with an eerie voice…yet, seductive.

I sighed, faced him to give him a soft kiss, "A detective who fell in love with an obsessive thief… I guess that story could work."

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3 _


	12. Sunglasses

**YEY! I'm on the 12th word already! :)** It's halfway done~! I'm sooo happy! Please bear with me until the end! And **thank you** so much for those who supported this. :) This is not short again sooo... sorry. Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**12th Word - Sunglasses**

"I did what with who?!" he exclaimed as he moved his sunglasses down to clearly see what he just read on the laptop.

The blonde man beside him laughed aloud and patted his companion's back, "Sexy stuff. With me. Hahahah!"

"I can't believe this!" he completely removed his sunglasses and moved his face closer to the screen to see if what he just read was right.

_Gaara desperately kissed the blonde man topping him. His desire to be dominated by him were so strong that he could not control himself. Naruto had let go of his lips to listen to the redhead's lustrous moans. He thrust on him harder as the redhead begged for more. The grip of his hands on-_

"What the hell?!" the redhead exclaimed, stood up as he pointed the screen, "I can't do those things with you! I will never, ever do those things!"

"Calm down Gaara, it's just a fanfiction. We-"

"The worst thing is, I am the bottom! How does that thing even fit?!" he ranted.

The blonde man chuckled. He found it amusing to see his co-actor like that. He is usually composed and silent, but on rare occasions, he shows this side too.

Cuteness.

"Well, fangirls are crazy. Everyone knows that."

"But they are girls! They are not supposed to write things like this! This is much worse than a guy writing a porn! This is an abominable piece of work!"

The rant went on and on. Naruto just watched him, listened to him and teased him on the process.

"And Naurto, why the heck do you had this saved on your laptop?!"

"To see your reaction. Hahaha!"

"This is so gross."

Naruto lied to him. He had been in love with the redhead for some time now. They are actors and people love to see them together as rivals or teammates in an action film so most of the time they are together in a show. People claim that their chemistry in the screen tops even the juiciest love teams out there. With that said, the blonde unintentionally fell in love with him. Maybe not only because they are always together since college (before they even become actors), but Gaara's quirks, like this one and of course, an explainable feeling that defies every type of logic.

The redhead sighed and lounged on his chair. He wore his sunglasses and stared at the clear sky. "I thought this vacation was for us to relax, but you stressed me out big time." he grunted. Gaara lazily grabbed the pineapple juice on their table and drank through its straw.

"Come on. It's just a fanfic." Naruto said then moved the laptop away from his friend before anything bad happens. "Besides, you would forget it later on when you hooked up with that brunette whose checking you out for a while now." He pointed the slim brunette in red swimsuit looking at them.

"I don't hook up with strangers. How many times do I have to say that?" Then he sighed.

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah right. How many years has it been since I saw you dating?"

The redhead just sighed. Naruto silently gazed at the redhead beside him. The summer breeze and the calm ocean in front of them makes the ambiance perfectly serene. Just by sitting quietly with him makes him at peace and incredibly happy. Yet, at the same time frustrated. He attempted numerous times to confess to him but fear always holds him back. Now that he saw the redhead's reaction towards boy's love, he ultimately closed the fact that they would be able to be together someday.

He sighed. He just knew that a part of him does not want to give up yet.

"What are the chances that those fictions would become reality?" Naruto said.

"Depends." the redhead answered.

They were both startled when they heard their words and it made the redhead almost fall off from his chair. Naruto was supposed to say that only to his mind. Gaara was not supposed to answer it that way.

After a long awkward silence, Naruto decided to drag the topic longer hoping to get some favorable results.

"Depends on what?" he asked.

"N-Nothing. I-It has absolutely zero percent chance of happening." Gaara stuttered while stadning up. "I...I'm going back to our room."

"Uhm... Right. You've got the card key right?"

Gaara just nodded and went on his way. The blonde sighed and could not help himself but to smile. How could he miss the blush on his friend's face when he denied that it does not had any chance of happening.

Gaara often blushes when he is lying.

"What a tsundere." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard the rustle of the shower on their bathroom. He looked at the alarm clock on his right, it's only past one in the morning. He sat up and looked on his left, his laptop was on the bed, open. He was startled upon the sight and checked it out.

"So naughty..."

The fan fiction he read earlier was open. Naruto grazed a smile on his lips. He was convinced that Gaara read that fanfic and he had a slight doubt that it turned on the redhead. Maybe he did. Naruto cast aside the fear that has been holding him back to do a bold move to his redhead. He stood up, worn the orange robe lying on the floor and went to the shower, just to confirm his perverted hunch.

He entered the bathroom and saw the redhead on the shower floor, hugging his knees and just letting himself to be soaked in the shower. He is wearing his black robes that falls on his shoulder. The blonde opened the sliding glass door for a clear view and that startled the redhead.

"Look what we have here..." the blonde slyly said.

A blushing Gaara faced him. His breaths were shallow. He squeezed his legs, closing it as if it can get any tighter. The blonde removed his robes, leaving only his boxers behind. He crawled on Gaara and joined him on the shower.

"N-Naruto...w-what are you doing?" the redhead gulped as Naruto's hands were sensually travelling from his shin to his kness.

"You wanna know why those fictions are saved on my laptop...right?" he whispered then forcefully opened the redhead's legs exposing his hard on hidden on his tightening black thongs. Naruto amusingly stared at it licked his lower lip. Gaara panicked and immediately covered it, eliciting a sly chuckle from the blonde.

Naruto moved his face closer to the man in front him and traced Gaara's lips with his playful tongue, "But I guess you already have an idea." He brushed away the tiny bits of his anxiety left and kissed the redhead. Gaara gently pushed him away but the blonde insisted and held his hands up.

"S-stop..." the redhead whispered. Naruto immediately obeyed and stared at him when he heard his shaking voice.

He was almost about to cry. The blonde gulped and the anxiety he brushed off went back ten fold. With his now jittery hands, he wiped the tears away from the redhead's eyes.

"T-This is wrong...we can't...can't do this."

Naruto let out a deep sigh and gently stroke his cheeks, "Hey, I just want to know something... Do you love me? Because I am downright in love with you."

"Why do you think I allow you to sleep on the same bed with me with just your boxers? Why do you think I take my vacations with just with you? Why do you think I am not dating anyone yet? Idiot."

Naruto chuckled, "That's too long for an I love you too. Let me ask you again, do you love me?"

Gaara pressed his lips together and look side ways, "Well...yeah." He whispered.

Naruto sighed and made the redhead face him and held his cheeks with both of his hands, "Do you love me?"

Gaara sighed, looked directly on his azure eyes and touched the blonde's hand, "Yes. I love you."

Naruto smiled and kissed the Gaara's forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

The warm light the touched his face woken him up.

"Good morning..." he whispered with a smile but that smile immediately faded when he saw the sheets and pillows beside him where already neatly arranged. He felt anxious that last night might be just one of his dreams. Sweet on the other, hot on most as they made love that night on the same bed he's in now. He stood up and worn his robes, tied it up on his way to the kitchen. Gaara loves to cook their food so that's the first place he always check every morning.

Gaara was placed the finishing touches on the pancakes he prepared. The blonde sighed of relief when he saw the redhead and there's only one way to confirm that everything happened last night was not a dream.

"N-naruto?!" the redhead said when the blonde sneaked on his back and hug him.

"Good morning my Gaara." He cheerfully said and gave him a soft kiss on his cheeks.

Gaara sighed and responded him with a sweet peck on his cheeks, "Good morning. Breakfast's ready."

The blonde chuckled and squeezed him tighter, "Damn. Last night was not a dream."

"It really isn't. My back hurts terribly, you monster." the redhead grunted.

"Hey, all I did was heed to your whims." the blonde licked Gaara's earlobe, "It did fit pretty well, don't you think?" he seductively whispered.

"S-shut up!" he exclaimed then hit the blonde's face with his cooking mittens. The blonde chuckled and let go of him when told that they should eat.

They shared their first morning as officially lovers, finally. Naruto can't help himself but to smile all the while. He was just so happy that like the Naruto in the fanfics, he had Gaara as his own now. If he only knew that this would be their turning point, he should have made the redhead read that fic earlier.

"This will be a big problem Naruto..."

"What will?"

"Our relationship. You know what's it like for this kind of relationships. It can crush an actor's career. For me, I don't really care, I mean... I just followed you on your dreams. But you..."

"Wow. So you did loved me way back before. You have no idea how happy that me right now."

"That's not what I am trying to-"

"There's really nothing wrong Gaara."

"You don't understand! People don't openly accept this kind of relationship!"

"Are you kidding me? Look at all those fan fictions dedicated to us!"

"Those were fan fictions! This is reality! I don't want your dream to fade away just because of me!"

"For your information, we already had our names on the walk of fame. We received awards. We are recognized. Isn't that what I have always dreamt of?"

"No! You could still-"

"Also, you loving me is greater than any dream come true. So what gives? If our shine faded away just because of that, who cares? It's actually a good thing, we can have more time for each other, travel the world then settle down. Have kids and live a happy peaceful life without hiding from the paparazzi. You could also have the restaurant you always dreamt of." Naruto gleefully explained.

Gaara was startled. He had not even thought about it. The reason why he kept his love for the blonde and denying it to himself for so long was because he doesn't want Naruto to lose his fame. Naruto's living the life he always wanted ever since they are in college and promised him to help him all the way. He-

Naruto reached Gaara's hands and intertwined it with his, "Why does it matter? I love you, you love me, what else could go wrong?" he said with a smile on his lips.

The redhead sighed and squeezed his hands.

"I hope so."

* * *

"A direct question for the both of you. Both of your are known for taking vacations together after each shoot of your film, so people can't help but to ask this question. Are you really together like what the many speculation states?" Asked a bald interviewer whose wearing a white thick framed eyeglasses.

The lovers mutually entertained an exclusive interview after they are caught by the paparazzi holding hands on a beach. Their manager wants them to make their way out of the controversies, now that their upcoming film would be released in ten days. They thought no paparazzi was there because that was a private beach resort that Gaara's brother owned and at that time, only few privileged tourists came. They are the hottest issue at the moment.

"Well, we are always together if that isn't obvious enough? In films right?" The blonde sheepishly said then chuckled. He knew that he had to make it out of this because he could feel the redhead is not ready for yet. But that bubble burst out when Gaara held Naruto's hand and intertwined it.

"Yes." was the only word he uttered. Both the interviewer and the blonde were shocked, including everyone in the studio. Especially the million viewers watching from their TVs, it's as if the whole world stopped.

"Gaara..." the blonde uttered.

"It happened on our last vacation. And it will forever last no matter how many vacations we take."

The interviewer smiled, "Wow. What can I say? Congratulations then." he cheerfully said. "Congratulations for being together and bravely be open about it knowing it's many consequences. What made you do it?"

Gaara smiled, "He loves me, I love him. What else could go wrong?"

Like a time bomb that finally exploded, the news spread like a wild fire. It caused both negative and positive effects on them but mostly, respect. Respect for coming out. Respect for staying the way they are. Respect for their honesty. Unlike Gaara what feared, their careers didn't went downhill, instead it soared even higher with many people admiring them for their bravery and inspired many because of their wonderful love story.

With love, what else could go wrong?

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_

_AN: Okay that was long. Haha! But this has been hanging on my mind for a long time, I just had to let it out and this is the opportunity to do so. In reality, I really admire actors who come out i.e, Neil Patrick Harris, Jim Parsons or Ellen DeGeneres Even ordinary people. I just wish people won't shun them for being who they are.__** Respect. :)**_


	13. Sword

**HI! **This is sooo long again. I thought of cutting it until the next word but...I just wanna sum it all up in one go. I sorry for making this one-shot longer than it should be. _

**Anyways, enjoy a different type of our blonde brat. :)**

* * *

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**13th Word - Sword**

Excalibur.

Legend says that only those who have the attributes to be a rightful king can withdraw it from the stone where it rests. Its exact location was not written in history books, but based on what people said, it's somewhere within a cave in a deep forest. By how they loosely describe it, it seems impossible to reach, even to exist, but a brave young prince still ventured to prove himself worthy to be the ruler of the five great nations.

Even with all that, I am the only one who believed in him. His father, our king, thought it was senseless as well as the rest of the kingdom. He was not as mighty like his father was and he was not graced with enough intelligence to rule over a kingdom.

What he had was a heart for the people. He was much more caring than the queen and he was almost selfless that almost everyone thought he was an idiot who had been taken advantage of. The truth is, he just wanted to do everything for the people he love even if seems so stupid.

He is hopeless, but his imperfections do not matter because he is so perfect for me.

I love him.

"Gaara! Come here! Faster!" He called me excitedly to go near a shining stone inside the cave we're in. "Golden sword studded with diamonds and gems that shines like a star. This must be it!"

I smiled at the sight of him merrily dancing around the legendary sword. He held my hands and pulled me to dance with him too. He was so happy that he could not utter anything but laughter. I am so happy for him.

"Now, now, try pulling out the sword." I told him as I stopped dancing. He halted and looked at me with his brightest smile. Idiotic it may be, but this is the smile that I treasure the most.

He gently embraced me and whispered, "Thank you so much Gaara. Without your guidance and magic, I will never reach this far."

I smiled and hugged him back, "You don't need to thank me Naruto. I am doing this for you, because I love you."

He chuckled and looked at me in the eye, "And I will prove myself to be a rightful king. So the most powerful wizard will be proud of me too." I felt so much bliss when he kissed me softly on my forehead, "I love you so much."

We both drowned ourselves of our love with the kiss we shared before he faced the sword.

I could feel his anxiety when he held the sword's hilt with both of his hands. I know he has so many doubts about himself. He is the prince but he is the last in class. He is also weak in combat. Withdrawing the legendary sword that not even the mightiest warriors can must be the biggest challenge for him.

I touched his hand and smiled at him, "You can do it."

He smiled and nodded then pulled out the sword with all his might.

When it budged an inch, it shone so brightly, as if the sun went closer to our eyes.

Then everything went blank.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Are you alright?!" A faint voice called me. As it gets louder and louder, I opened my eyes and immediately sat up. I looked around me. There's Naruto in front of me and on the ground beside him, was the sword.

"Naruto..."

"Good thing you are alright. I almost thought you are dead!"

"The sword..."

"Ahh..." He picked up the sword and examined it, "It's truly wonderful isn't it?" Then he looked at me again, "But we should not really talk about it right now. Can you walk?"

"Of course..."

"Alright! So we can talk about why you are here with me while we venture back to our kingdom."

My eyes widened upon those words, "What?"

Naruto sighed and stood up then held his hands out for me, "I said, 'we can talk about why you are here with me while we venture back to our kingdom', are you sure you're alright Gaara?"

"We went here together."

"Huh? Really?! I only ventured alone. To be honest, I don't really have any idea why our greatest wizard is here with me because we are not really that close." He sheepishly said as he scratch his back.

"What...are you saying?"

"Huh? It is what it is. Is there anything more than what I just said?"

I just shook my head and kept my silence. I stood up and walked beside him as we are going out of the cave. Maybe his amnesia is temporary.

"Naruto, is there anything you have forgotten about aside from me?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? I have not forgotten anything." Then he looked at me, "I just don't know why you are here with me, that's all."

"I see..."

Why had he forgotten about me? Only me?

Everything started to sink in now. The devastation caused my heart to race and my body numb. How come he had forgotten me? Before he pulled out that damn sword he loves me and after he acquired it, he had forgotten about me. How can he forget me? I am the one who had been with him all his life that his father actually thought that Naruto wants to marry me (our relationship is kept secret since we started).

I can't stop myself; I held his hand that made him stop. He looked back at me, without the loving eyes he used when he looks at me. It's just too plain.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about me?"

He tilted his head, "Is there anything to remember?" then he chuckled, "This is the first time we have been together this long. Usually, I just see you when my father gathers his officers in the court and we never really interact."

"Yes…you are right." I said as my hand slipped away from his. He just smiled at me and we continued the trek back to the kingdom.

How could this happen?

Naruto…how can you forget me? How can you forget your love for me?

* * *

Upon returning home, a hero's welcome was unexpectedly held for him. With the Excalibur on his hands, he gained fame, glory and might. He became the wisest man in the land, a thing that I could not imagine him to become. The king and queen suddenly died of a mysterious illness, granting him the crown and power to rule over the kingdom. He allied with many nations, expanding his power across the continents. Along with his epic battles and great rule, he takes home several princesses that love him. He marries them, keeps them in the kingdom and gives them each a beautiful mansion to live. It's a way of alliance between other kingdoms. Just by thinking about how every night he might make love to one of them, makes me die inside. When he still had the memories of me, I am the only one whom he would touch. He easily gets jealous if anyone touches me, even if it means nothing.

The bards sing glory of his name; the princesses across the kingdoms admire him and his people love him.

He became the most powerful king known to man.

The downside was he also became greedy; building a beautiful castle of gold, making him an oppressive ruler later on. He made his people work to their bones just to build that castle. His ambitions does not end there, he still plans more of his dream power metropolis to come to life. He lost the care he had for them and just cared for the power he flaunts. If his old self can see this, he would kill himself for abusing his people like that.

Behind the shadows, I watched him turn into a man I don't know. He rarely talks to me and it pains me so. I isolated myself from him for nearly ten years because I still could not accept it, but this can't go on any longer.

I want him back. I want the Naruto I love so much back.

* * *

"You want to be my councilor?" he asked me, with his hand on chin and looking down on me from his throne.

I bowed my head to the ground, "Yes, your highness."

He gave out cocky chuckle, "I am already fine on my own. What makes you think that I even need you?"

"You still have not everything. I promise to help you to get anywhere you want. Even to conquer the entire world if you please."

He hummed and lifted my chin up, "The whole world… I like how you think. Then let's see if you are worthy of your title, Great Wizard Gaara."

With his face so close to mine after many years of not being with him, I can't help it but to be happy. I held his hands and kissed it, "My life is all yours, your highness."

He became even more ambitious. We ventured on a quest to conquer the lands completely, not just becoming allies with them. I became a cold-hearted councilor to him as he became a ruthless king that only does things to his advantage. He betrays his allies if needed and he kills without mercy. As for me, I searched and searched for answers as to why his memory is wiped and his personality was changed. For every land we surmount, each has different texts about Excalibur but none gave us answer. I only could speculate theories, but none of it made sense so I disproved them myself.

While he is on this conquest, he kept building his golden metropolis, making his men labor twice as much as before. He raised taxes; laborers earned nothing of their hard work and treated them like slaves. People started to hate him but feared his power so no one had the guts to start a rebellion. When I heard the people's cry for justice and end of his rule, I came to realized what we had become.

This is not what I wanted. This is not what the old Naruto wanted.

I came to the people, they hated me too but I have to make them listen to me. It was not that easy to talk to them but eventually they gave me a chance.

And with that, I started a rebellion. With so many nations hating him, gathering allies is as easy as counting to three.

The army of rebels targeted the golden castle. Almost half of the royal guards fled to the rebels group and fought the remaining loyalists.

"They are nearing the throne room, your highness." I told him, with my head bowed down.

He was so furious and frustrated. He was wrecking everything to release his anger.

"Let them come then! I will kill each and every one of them!" he shouted.

I kept my silence. The lead army finally entered the throne room. They surrounded both of us and Naruto kept his guard up.

"If you all stop this stupid rebellion, your lives will be saved! You know you are no match for me! " he furiously told them as he held out his Excalibur.

"We would rather die killing you than to die being enslaved by you!" the commander shouted.

Blinded by rage, Naruto charged to the commander but he was frozen on his spot.

"What the-"

I walked in front of him, with my hand glowing and held out to him.

"Gaara…you…"

"Even the greatest of swordsmen are no match for a wizard's curse. You should know that by now." I coldly told him.

"You—betrayed me. How dare you?!" he shouted.

I slowly closed my hands as I approach him. He screamed of pain as his body is being squeezed on the inside. He started to cough out blood and his mighty sword fell from his hand.

"Look around you Naruto. Your people hate you. The world hates you. This rebellion is the fruit of your atrocity. If you stop this madness right now, the rebellion would quell itself."

"I will…kill… you Gaara if I get out of this…." He said. When I got close to him, he had spit his blood on my face. I closed my eyes the same time I closed my hands. His last screech of excoriating pain ended. I caught him in my arms before he fell on the ground.

The army behind me rejoiced as they saw the death of the oppressive dictator while I lamented over the loss of my love.

I held him tight and cried.

I looked at him and wiped the blood from his lips. Even in his death, his hatred is shown through his face. He died in my hands. This is not what I want.

I love him so much.

"I love you so much that I don't want to watch you become a villain anymore." I kissed his cold lips and repeatedly utter the words "I'm sorry. I love you." Because those are the only words that I wanted to tell him right now.

I closed my eyes as a brimming white light covered everything.

* * *

Naruto gripped on hands and pulled me away from the sword as he walked back from it.

"Naruto…?" I looked around me, as if I woke up from some nightmare. We are still on the cave, with the Excalibur in front of us, still on the stone. Naruto was catching his breath, sweating and as if he was afraid of something.

"You…you saw it too right?" he asked me.

"I… don't really know what's—"

"I pulled out the sword. I became a great king at first but I became an oppressor." Then he looked at me, terrified, "I forgot who you are to me then…" his tears flowed from eyes, "I died in your hands."

I am surprised. We both saw my nightmare? It felt so real. Nightmare? Or is it premonition? I—

Naruto embraced me tightly, "I don't want that to happen Gaara! I don't want to become a ruthless king! I don't want people to hate me! I don't want to forget you! I don't want to die in your hands! I love you! I love you so much! I don't want the sword anymore if it means losing everything what I have now! Especially you! I don't care if I am stupid or weak as long as I don't become a monster. I don't care!" he cried like a child ranting about his nightmare, leaving no time for me to respond.

I sighed and felt relieved that everything was just a very bad dream. I hugged him as tight as I could, "It's just a nightmare. It won't happen. I won't allow it to happen."

He looked at me with his tearful eyes, "I promise never to forget about you and love only you." Then he sniffed and pouted, "So promise me you won't leave me."

I smiled at him and had my knees on the ground. I held out his hands and kissed it softly, "My life is yours, my Naruto."

* * *

We ventured home without the Excalibur in Naruto's hands. We left it there where it should be. It is a very fearsome sword and Naruto doesn't want it. Unlike in the nightmare, we are not given a hero's welcome. We headed straight to the palace as soon as the king summoned us.

"You have not brought home the Excalibur? It's useless after all." His father told him. The redheaded queen was beside the blonde king, smiling at his son.

"I found it, father. Believe me. But I don't want it." He said while bowing his head in shame.

"I know you won't like it." He said with a smile on his face. When I saw that smile, I am quite surprised as to why he seemed more happy than disappointed as we expected him to be. His father approached him and held him in his shoulders, "And that, makes you a capable heir to the throne, son." He gently said.

Naruto looked up to him, "What…do you mean?"

"Excalibur is a sword that gives you power to rule everything but in exchange, it also curses your soul and makes you lose the most important part of life: love."

"How... you…you told me you don't know anything about Excalibur!" the blonde prince exclaimed.

"It is to test you." The queen said in which confused us more. "Minato and I also ventured for it." She added. "We both saw a premonition because I touched his shaking hands when he is about to withdraw the sword."

"It made us see how cruel will I become if I acquire the power." His father said. Surprisingly, the king looked at me and smiled, "It made me see that I would lose Kushina, the love of my life." He uttered then looked back to his son, "That's what I feared the most."

"Then we found out that anyone can withdraw the stupid sword from the stone." the queen laughed for a while then smiled at him, "But the real test is: if you are going to withdraw it after all the terrifying premonition. Maybe that's why no one had withdrawn it."

After a long silence, Naruto laughed but cried at the same time. He wiped his tears but it just won't stop flowing, "Damn it old man. You should tell me these things earlier. It makes me feel that you are finally proud of me now dammit."

"We proud of you. You are our son, Naruto."

* * *

That night, a feast was held for his return. Even though the people does not know what path Naruto had chosen, he still have a lot of time to prove himself to them, after all he is still a young prince.

"Gaara~! You should give me a reward! Where's my reward?" he bugged me as I have my silence on the balcony of the castle tower.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!"

And a brat on top of that.

I kissed him on his lips, just to make him stop. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I around his neck.

"You have long ways to go in becoming a great king Naruto."

"I know. With you by my side, I can do just about anything." He said then kissed me on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more."

-**End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_

_AN: As everyone knows this is loosely based on Arthurian Legends. HAHA! I want Naruto to be King Arthur and Gaara to be Merlin, the wizard that I believed who guided him. I totally ship those two. (try watching Merlin Series, shippers would love it.). Also, it was a mixture of King Solomon's story (biblical) and CaoCao's conquest (Chinese history). But CaoCao didn't oppressed his people like King Solomon did (as far as I know). So if anyone noted those references, you're right! Yatta~! :))_


	14. Music

**24 Words**

**14th Word: Music**

**by: Nami Erins**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

The first hymn she played was a dark and a lonely sonnet. I could feel the emotion of the girl and visualize her tears in my mind.

Even though I can't see her.

She always locks the music room whenever she plays the piano. I always quietly sit outside, beside the door and listen to her songs.

The second music she played was a peaceful one. A lullaby for her battered soul to put it to rest. The harmony which even the winds submerge itself and spread the tranquillity across this disturbed world.

I closed my eyes yet again and found myself in a very wonderful dreamland.

A peck on my cheeks.

That's my gift from her every time she leaves the room. Yet, whenever I open my eyes, she's already gone. It was so enchanting I almost thought that she was an angel.

For the past year of my high school, I have not caught her. But this time, I forced myself to wake up half way of the song. It's my last year in high school and I want to see her face this time. I want her to be a real person that I can be with.

Simply because, I am in love with her.

The lullaby comes to an end and I pretend to be asleep until she comes out. It took her a few minutes. Eventually, I heard the door opened.

She kissed me on my cheeks.

I grabbed her hand.

We're both frozen on the spot.

"Y-you...are...Gaara?" I finally were able to say the words.

HE pulled his hands and ran away.

My mind went blank.

The girl I dreamt of meeting...turned out to be a guy.

What shocked me most was, I am not disappointed when I found out who he was. He's my classmate. We rarely talk. But he's the first person I noticed when I transferred here last year.

Wow. Just. Wow.

The next day, I waited for him at the music room. Usually, he's the one who comes first, but this time I am earlier than him so he won't have the chance to lock it. This is the only chance we can talk because he always ignores the world whenever we are in classes.

I waited and waited but he did not came. This is the first time he didn't. I felt somewhat devastated. What is he thinking? Does he think I am angry at him? Is he angry at me? Is that even possible?

I am holding on to the little hope that he feels, at least, a little love for me too because he always kisses me after he plays.

I don't know why, it feels like I fell in love with him more when I found out who he was.

Two weeks had passed and he is still absent from his after class session. I am at my wits end.

I miss him.

We're on the same class but we never talk. Whenever I attempt to go near him, he always avoids me. He ignores people but he does not avoid them...that made my torment worst.

I won't wait a year again to catch him. This time, I will definitely talk to him.

After class, before he even stand up from his seat I stood beside him. He just ignored me, as if I am just an invisible ghost that he could not see. Once he finished packing his things he stood up on the other side.

I held his hands which made him look at me, as well as the few people left in the room.

"Gaara. Let's talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

I gripped his hand, "We have a LOT to talk about."

He tried to pull his hands away but I squeezed it more. I know it's gonna hurt, but I don't have any plans of letting him go.

He glared at me. "Stop it Naruto or I will-" he was not able to continue for I dragged him outside the room.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He angrily shouted at me. Everyone on the corridor stared at us. They are whispering to each other and anyone who would come to our way would immediately move away then just look where we are heading.

We reached the rooftop, I locked the door, slammed my hands and cornered him.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I can't read his emotion with his intense gaze on me.

All I know is, I am cornered by the person I've been trying to avoid for the past two weeks.

"Why the hell have you stopped going to the music room?" he asked me bitterly.

I looked away from him. I don't want to answer. He doesn't need to know. Like everyone else, he won't understand me.

"Gaara." he said in conviction.

"Let go of me."

"Answer me."

"I said," I glared back at him, "Let go of me."

"No."

My lips were captured by him. I was startled. It felt like the time stopped. When I realized that he kissed me, I pushed him away but he resisted and gripped hardly on my shoulders.

I never knew he was this strong. I felt so defenseless.

I felt like melting on him.

"Now answer me." he whispered to my lips, "Why have you suddenly stopped going to the music room?"

"B-because...I..." I looked away from him. Will he understand? Will he accept it? I don't have any rights to feel that way for him.

"I...don't want you to find out how I feel. That's why I... Just..."

"Gaara. I want to know how you feel." He gently tilted my head, "Look at me and please tell me what you feel. What you think."

I am lost on his kind azure eyes. I always has been. Ever since I saw him when he transferred a year ago. Ever since he introduced himself to the class. The radiance of his smile that shone upon the room caught me that day. I knew I am not allowed on his blissful world so I kept myself hidden on my own shadows.

I loved him from afar.

Whenever I see him sleeping once I go out of the music room, I feel so happy. At first I just stared at his peaceful sleeping face. Then I kissed him on his cheek once. He twitched like a cute little fox and smiled. I can't forget that wonderful moment.

Few kisses later, it became a habit.

I felt so scared when he found out who I was. I don't know what to do. I ran away. I don't want him to find out. I want to keep my love for him a secret.

I stopped going to the music room because I would feel devastated if I don't find him outside waiting for me. I am afraid to face the greatest rejection of my life.

I was startled when my tears suddenly rolled down to my cheeks. I can't take this. I don't know how to respond. This is the first time I cried after so long. The whirlwind of my emotions were manifested by those tears I thought that dried up long ago. I am shaking in anxiety. Fear of rejection. Fear of something I can't explain.

He wiped my tears and sighed. He kissed me softly on my forehead, "Please, don't be afraid of me. I won't harm you. I'm sorry that I forced myself on you. I just... Don't know how else to do it."

I bowed my head.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"What...?"

"I missed your wonderful music. I missed you kisses. I missed you so much."

"Naruto..."

He kissed my lips once again. I had not resisted. No. More like, I can't resist. He's the only one who had broken my defenses like this. He did a crack when I first saw him, he shattered it today with his loving kiss.

With my shaking hands, I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him back, allowing myself to indulge with the warmth he had given me. The warmth I have felt for the first time in my life.

The warmth that I don't want to let go of, to treasure and claim as mine.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Can you please play for me again?" I asked him upon parting my lips from his.

He nodded with a smile.

I am mesmerized by the wonderful smile he made. Like a smile from an angel.

Indeed.

If it was anyone else, I may have been disappointed.

I am so thankful that it was him.

The next day he started to play again and the days after that. I am not outside anymore. He already let me in and had me sat beside him as he played. He stopped playing hymns of lamentation. Everything he played was so calming, peaceful and heavenly.

He also slowly opened himself to me. I know it would take time because he used to be so distant, but I plan to do everything to make him happy.

To make him feel loved.

"Gaara." I called him.

"Hmm?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheeks, "I love you."

The serene music suddenly stopped with a loud bang from the piano keys.

I chuckled, "Why are you so shocked? We already kissed on the rooftop. You always kiss my cheeks everyday. If this is not love I don't know what is."

"It's just...so sudden..."

"Sudden? This had been going on for a year now, although we just got aware of it recently. I actually think we're kind of slow."

"I mean... I used to be alone...but now you... You're saying those words to me. It's...so sudden I don't know how to react."

I rubbed my nose on his cheeks and kissed it once again, "Are you happy?"

"Well...yes..."

"Do you love me?"

"So much..."

"Then that's the perfect reaction. Don't worry. I will make you get used to it and make you forget the feeling of being alone."

He smiled and kissed me softly on my cheeks.

He played a very lovely song. A song that made me feel his love for me. His happiness.

I squeezed him tighter. I will never let go of him. I will make him the happiest man alive.

My angel of music.

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3_

_I'm so sorry for the multiple POVs. I just can't imagine Naruto saying fancy words like, "I intensely stared at him as he cower under me." or something like that. (but the way he describe the music was pretty poetic I think the real Naruto would puke. haha! XD). Another thing, I had Gaara describe his own feelings so Gaara won't have to word it out because you know he's silent and all... AH. Whatevs. It's gonna take me forever to explain. I'm just so sorry. XD _


	15. Shade

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**15th Word - Shade**

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I am dying.

My heart is too weak to even beat properly. I am not allowed to feel too much excitement or too much pressure... Or else I will be in a big trouble.

I am only 26 but I already had two episodes of heart attack. What the. Doctors considered my life a miracle, but to me, it was all for nothing.

I wanted to become a pilot so I could go around the world to paint the places I travelled to, but I knew I already failed at medical exam. I settled for painting. I love painting, but I don't earn much so I don't have enough money to travel.

Sigh.

Why am I still born if I am not going to live happily for a very long time?

I have few shallow friends. My father abandoned us. My sister ran away from home. My brother is nowhere to be found.

My mom died after giving birth to me. A premature infant that had a very weak heart. It was not worth her life. I should at least be healthy to prove to her that it was worth her death. I would like to say, "Hey mom, I lived long enough, healthy and happy. Thanks for the life you have given me."

But life is not a fucking fairy tale isn't it?

Sigh.

I was startled when a ball rolled over my feet. I didn't notice the child playing at the snow here in the park. I am too focused on my secluded world to even bother for everyone else.

I just slouched, hid my hands on my coat and buried my chin on my scarf. I don't have any intentions of going there to give it to him. It's is damn freezing cold, why the hell is there a child playing in a snow anyways?

I watch him look for the ball. He was touching the ground and is slowly walking. Why can't he just look where his ball bounced to?

Wait.

Is that child blind?

Sigh.

I picked up the red ball and approached him. He didn't notice me. Of course he won't. Look at that blank, yet shinning azure eyes. He is clearly blind. When he was about to trip on the ground I let him fall into my arms.

"Hey. Watch out." I told him.

He looked away from me and cheerfully thanked me.

"I'm on the other way."

He immediately looked my way. I was stunned by his bright smile. It's probably the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Thank you Mister!" he cheerfully said then stood up. He continued looking for the ball.

"Here's your ball." Then I handed it to him. He is waving his hand on the air. I realized that he can't see where my hands are so I just held his hand and had him touch the ball. He smiled again and thanked me.

I smiled at him and decided that I could stay with him for a little while so I sat in front of him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Naruto! How about you Mister? What's your name?"

"Gaara."

"Oh! Okay!" He held out his hands and smiled widely, "Nice to meet you!"

I reached out for his little hands and gave it a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you too. How old are you?"

"Uhm...I'm already 8 years old."

"Ohh. Why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?"

He bowed his head, "My uncle said they're already in heaven with the angels."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He looked up to me and smiled, "It's okay! I am sure that they are watching over me."

"Yes, I am sure of it. So, why are you here?"

"I am creating a snowman while waiting for my uncle. He just ran a few errands so he will fetch me later. My uncle said this ball would help because snowman had ball like body."

"I see..."

"Do you want to help Mr. Gaara?"

I brushed his surprisingly soft spiky blonde hair and told him yes. He was so overjoyed that someone is going to play with him.

He talks about his misadventures almost randomly and he is so happy about it.

I realized something.

He is blind. He can't see anything. Not even the snowman we are about to make.

Yet, he is so happy. So happy at every little thing he does. He laughs even at the slightest fun thing he discovers.

I became curious about him. I started to spend my time on the park more. I wanted to know what makes him so happy. One day I met his uncle named Iruka. He's 10 years older than me. There's just the two of them in the house. He invited me to their home on the same day. Naruto was so happy about it, as I am too. As more days passed, we became closer and Iruka entrusted him to me more often when he's running errands.

Naruto is resting his head on my lap. He was tired from all the running he did around the park with his dog. Iruka just bought him one last Christmas. I don't know what to give him, so I just gave him a candy cane.

"Uhm?"

"Why are you so sad?"

I am startled by his question. I never said anything to him about my emptiness.

"Why do you ask?"

"I could just feel it. I tried my best to cheer you up but you're still not happy. It makes me sad too."

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Why?"

"Because...you made me so happy. I am not friends with my classmates because I am a new student. You're my first friend and I am so happy. I want you to be happy too."

I sighed.

"I am happy with you Naruto."

He looked up to me, "Really?"

"Yes."

He smiled widely, "Great! When I grow up, I want to see you! My uncle said he is looking for eye donors already."

"I just hope you won't be disappointed by my appearance once you do."

"Of course not! You are a beautiful person."

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel it." He sat up and hugged me, "You're a good person. All good persons are beautiful."

How can such a small childlike can make me feel so happy like I never did before? He's like an angel that gave light in every part of me.

I hugged him back, "Please don't outgrow this innocence." I whispered on my mind.

"Don't leave me alone . Okay? We will be happy forever!" He cheerfully said as he squeezed on me.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

I kissed his forehead, "I promise."

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I hate my life.

My uncle kept telling me to get myself a woman because I am already 25 and already had a decent job as a Pilot.

I don't want to.

I kept on brooding by the betrayal of the person I hate the most...tsk. Love the most.

I still love him.

He promised not to leave me. On my tenth birthday, what was his gift to me? His disappearance. I was so excited to show him my new set of eyes. I was so excited to finally see him. I want to know what he looked like. I was so excited to take our first picture together because he promised me to when we can both see it. Tsk.

Even though I hate him for breaking his promise to me, I still love him so much I can't bring myself to love anyone else. He was my first friend. He was my first love. I treasure him more than anything else in the world.

"Sigh... I'm so tired." An old man groaned as he sat beside me. I looked at him. I take back what I said. He does not look very old. He looked like he's in late 20s but in his mature voice; he must be older than that. But I have to admit, he's kind of beautiful and unique at the same time. His red hair is standing out from his pale skin, most of all; the tattoo on his forehead stands out even more. Hmm…must be a rebel when he was teen.

He gave out a treat to his pet dog but not directly to the mouth of it like normal people does.

He must be blind.

I sighed.

I just wish Gaara would sit one day beside me. I am waiting for him here, every single time before I go to work. 15 years of waiting and wondering where the hell is he. He promised me. On this very park. Tsk.

I felt something poked my hips. His cane.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't know there's someone here." he smiled at me. He retracted his cane and just held on to it.

"It's okay." I can see myself in him. Deprived of the light from the world and sees nothing but shade of black. It was hard, but I am happy because of my Uncle's love for me. But I was happier when Gaara came to my life.

"So pops, how long have you been blind?" I asked him out of the blue. I had nothing to do anyways.

"Pops?" He snickered then touched his face, "Am I really that old and wrinkly? Geez. Anyway, to answer your question, I've been blind for 15 years... I think?"

"15 years? Does that mean you're not blind at birth?"

"No."

"What happened?"

He bowed his head, still with a smile on his lips, "Love happened."

"What? You donated your eyes to your blind lover or something?"

He chuckled, "Sort of. Funny thing is… I thought I was going to die because the doctors said my heart can't handle an operation. They even refused me so many times but I just had to persuade them. But damn. I did survive."

"Wow. That's truly a miracle."

"I'd rather be dead actually."

"Why? Aren't you happy to be alive? Man. If I were you I would be so happy."

"I can't see the person I love anymore. But every time I think that he may be happy that he can see the world now, I become happy too." he chuckled again, "Funny don't you think?"

"Maaan. I can't believe true love still exists."

"Neither did I. But he turned it all around."

I am startled.

"He? You mean… your lover is a guy?"

"Yeah. It sounds stupid right? To think he was just a child back then." He smiled sheepishly, "I know. I know. It's creepy. Haha!"

Wait. My heart is racing. It's just a hunch but my heart is fucking beating so fast it's going to explode any minute now. No. It's impossible Naruto. 15 years ago. I was only ten back then. I had my eye transplant 15 years ago. No. It's impossible. Impossible. It's a coincidence. He should probably be in his 40s right now and this guy in front of me is younger.

"How about you young man? What are you doing here in this lonely park?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh. A lover?"

"Yes."

"She must be choosing between her infinite set of dresses and whining she can't wear anything as of the moment."

"No. Actually..." I sighed. "Nevermind."

He just smiled at me, hid his hands on his coat and buried his chin on his scarf then stared at the playground.

My phone rang and I answered it. My flight was moved earlier because of some reasons.

"Sorry, I have to go. I have a flight to catch."

"But I thought you're waiting for your lover?"

"Well I am. I would stay if he would actually come. But probably he won't."

"He? Your lover is a man too?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled, "Damn. Are girls running extinct? When did this happen?"

"I don't know. 17 years ago. I think. When I first met him."

"17...years?" He paused for a little while, sighed, then he faced me, "That's a really, really long time. And you're still waiting for him?"

"Yes. As much as I want to hate him for leaving me out of the blue, I still love him so much. So, I kind of understand what you are going through."

"I see..." He whispered and then bowed down his head.

"Yes. I even became a pilot for him because it's his dream to travel the world. It was all for naught." I stood up and stretched, "I really got to go now. I have to pack. Bye. Nice talking to you."

"Goodbye. Have a safe trip and always take care of yourself." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him but that smile faded away when I saw him silently crying. I wanted to ask him why, but probably he just remembered his lover too so I let him be sentimental in peace. If by any chance we will meet again in this park, I can probably ask him.

When I got back home from America, Uncle opened up the same annoying topic again.

"I told you Uncle! I don't want to get married! Which part of it do you not understand?!" I shouted.

"Naruto. It's not like you are obliged to, but I just don't want you to die alone. You're 25 now! I won't be with you forever." He said with conviction.

"But I am still waiting for him!" I shouted back. I realized what I just said when I saw the surprised look on his face.

"Him?"

"I...I just..."

"Who are you waiting for?"

I sighed. Maybe telling him would end his persistence on getting me married. He would understand his importance to me.

"Gaara."

The dread on his face was remarkable. I kind of expected that reaction, but still, I will fight for him if he argued with me about it.

He sighed, "Don't wait for him. He won't come back."

"I know he will. He promised me. He probably just lost his way but he will come back to me."

"No, he won't." He walked away.

"What makes you say that?"

He stopped. It took him a while to answer, "Where do you think have you gotten your eyes?"

"What...?"

I ran to him and gripped his arms very tightly then faced him. I felt so furious. So dreaded. So confused. My head is aching, spinning. My heart is beating so fast.

"What do you mean?!"

He looked away from me, "I am not supposed to tell you this but I have no other choice." he gulped and sadly stared back at me, "He...he decided to give his eyes to you when I can't find any donor."

My hands and my sweat have gotten cold. I felt my energy had left me. My tears started to flow.

"W-Why...haven't you s-stopped him?" My voice is shaking. I can't even bear myself to shout even I wanted to.

"I tried to. But I can't. He was so determined to do it."

"Where is he now?"

"He...he had a very weak heart. After the operation, the doctors said he was in a critical condition. He probably...didn't make it."

The words of the man I met 2 weeks ago at the park suddenly ringed on my ear. "I thought I was going to die because the doctors said my heart can't handle an operation. They even refused me so many times but I just had to persuade them. But damn. I did survive."

"Does...does he have a red hair and pale skin?"

"Y-yes. How did you-"

"Jade eyes and a tattoo on his forehead?"

"Yes. Naru-"

My knees felt so weak it fell to the ground.

He was talking about me back then.

He probably realized that I am the one he's talking about when I said we met 17 years ago.

His tears were for me.

But somehow I am happy that he is alive.

"Do you know... where he lives?"

"You know right? You just lied to me when you said you didn't."

"Yes."

I went to the address he gave me. It was a small apartment just in the next town. I ringed the doorbell, but no one answered so I let myself in. I knocked at the door, but it moved slightly open. I excused myself and came in. I opened the lights and astonished by what I saw.

There's a lot of painting on the wall. Beautiful landscapes, fantasy or not. It's looked so real, like if I look at it long enough, it would suck me inside the painting. There are other canvasses too with unfinished works on the ground, the old paintbrushes and the paint that dried up.

Then there's a painting of me when I was a child. Smiling and holding a red ball. Maybe it's the ball I had when we first met.

There are random clutters on the floor also, the leash of his dog. Now that I think about it, I wonder where the dog is.

"Gaara? Are you here?"

No response. I went to the bedroom and when I opened the lights... I felt so relieved to see him sleeping on his bed. He was indeed the blind man I saw at the park. I came closer to him.

He's so beautiful. He looked so young for his age. No wonder I had not thought it was him the first time we met. He's like an angel in white robes that is peacefully sleeping. I can watch him forever but of course I want to talk to him.

I leaned closer and softly kissed his lips to wake my princess up.

Chills ran down my spine when I felt how cold his lips are.

I looked him, he is not responding.

"Gaara?" my voice is shaking and my eyes are filled with tears again. "Hey...wake up. I'm already here." I gently shook him, "Hey. Hey wake up. Don't scare me like that. We just met again. Hey."

I hugged him. His body is so cold.

"Gaara wake up. Gaara!"

"Gaara please wake up. Don't do this to me!"

"Gaara!"

He's gone.

How could he slip away from my hands like that? We already met. How can he not tell me? I kissed his lips again. Wishing he would wake up and kiss me back.

Wishing he could hug me like he always does back then.

Because no matter where I go... In his arms will always be the best place I will ever be.

I'm too late.

I hate my life. I hate myself. For walking away that day. For letting him go.

"Gaara..." Then I felt something hard on his hands. I removed the linen covering him. A notebook.

It's full of sketches. Sketches of me as a child. I looked through the pages.

I stopped at page.

A letter fell off.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Happy 10th birthday._

_I'm sorry I won't be able to come. I am going to a faraway place. I'm sorry I won't be able to fulfill my promise. _

_Bah. I will not send this to you anyway and you won't have a chance to read it. So I am going to write everything while I still can._

_As you can see, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It sounds so creepy, but I am really happy that you came to my life. You made me happy. So happy I wish to live long enough to be with you._

_But I probably can't. I had my third heart attack last week. The doctors said I can't take any more if I had another one. I developed a Sleep Apnea along with it. My condition is getting worse. My light is slowly running out._

_I decided to give you my eyes. I may not live long enough to see the world, but you still can. You're young. You need to see the world. How wonderful nature is. You should see your Uncle who loved you so much. Find a girl. Have a family and be happy._

_I love you from the bottom of my heart. I wish I could go on and fulfill my promise but...I can't._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Goodbye._

_-Gaara_

Some words are slightly blurred but readable. Dried tear drops. Now it has been renewed again because of my tears. I flipped the page when I felt graphite of the pencil in it. It is still new. The handwriting is not that good but still readable.

_"We met again. That was unexpected. He became a pilot. I am so happy for him. I am so proud of him. I am so happy to know he loved me too. I want to say sorry for leaving him but I don't want him to know who I am. I don't want him to see me like that. He's young. I am old. There are so many people around him that can give the love he needs. I just want him to forget about me._

_I wondered why I still lived for so long after the operation. This must be the reason. To meet him again. To at least tell him how much I love him. To properly say goodbye to him._

_I am so happy. So happy that I can leave the world at peace."_

I gripped on the letter and hugged him once again.

"It doesn't have to be this way Gaara. How can you be so cruel?"

"Why do you have to leave me like this?"

"You are the reason for my being."

"I want to travel the world with you."

"I love you. I love you so much."

I kissed him one more time.

One last time.

**-End-**

* * *

_Thank You for reading! I hope it made you smile. :3  
(Even though it's quite tragic. XD)_

BTW, Sleep apnea is a type of sleep disorder characterized by pauses in breathing or instances of shallow or infrequent breathing during sleep. (wiki copy paste) Imagine a guy with a weak and a sleep apnea. I can go on but I hope you can see the picture. :)


	16. Needle

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**16th Word - Needle**

The needle on his compass pointed northern south. He and his crew got caught up in a vicious storm. By some miracle, he was able to get our alive, but his crew didn't. He lamented over the loss of his friends but he had to move on and carry their wills so that their death be not in vain. So with his small boat and map at hands the blonde pirate captain continued his adventure.

To find the treasures of the Lost Ship of the Kings, The Magnifico.

His small boat closed in to a cave. The walls are decorated with shimmering sea shells and pearls. The water is so clear he could seethe corals underwater. It was so mystical he thought he was dreaming.

He heard a voice. It was probably the most magical voice he had ever heard. He was enchanted by it's magnificence. He followed the voice and at the end of the cave he saw a wonderful waterfall. There, beautiful sirens were singing in chorus and swam towards him to welcome him.

As soon as they touched him, the enchantment was gone. They turned into ferocious sea monsters and attacked him. The blonde was under their spell so he failed to defend himself. He was not even aware what happened.

Another siren jumped in and attacked the sea monsters.

The siren grabbed the captain away from them and swam hurriedly to save him.

* * *

"Uhnn..." He whined then opened his eyes. He sat up and was surprised to realize that he was on a rock in the middle of the sea.

He heard a splash beside him. He looked around and saw someone hiding behind the rock.

He sighed and looked back, " You can't hide on-" the sheer astonishment left him speechless. Right before his eyes was a redhead merman. He thought they would be ugly and scaly, but he is this different.

His pale skin. His jade eyes. His beautiful face. His alluring body.

He defined perfection just by existing.

When the blonde was about to reach his hands to him, the merman swam down.

"Wha—hey! Come back here!" He extended his reach, got out of balance and fell on the sea. He felt someone lifted him up to the rock again. He wrapped his arms around him and starred at him. The merman was scared and struggled to get out from the blonde's embrace.

"Hey. No need to be afraid of me. I won't harm you."

The merman stopped and calmed down. He looked at the azure eyes of the blonde but few seconds later, he blushed then looked away.

"If I let you go, promise me you won't swim away."

The redhead nodded. The blonde smiled and let go of him. He rested his arms on the rock while his aquamarine tail was on the sea.

"I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

The merman just bowed down.

"Uhm...okay? Then just tell me what happened. Why am I here? The last time I remembered is that I saw a beautiful waterfall with mermaids."

The redhead sighed and looked at him. He opened his mouth and slid his hands to his throat. He shook his head as he seemed to vocalize words but without voice.

"Oh... I see, ya mute?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ooh...okay. I wonder what happened... I kind of want to panic right now, but with the terrible things that happened to me lately, these things does not surprise me any more."

Naruto sighed. Then he remembered something. His map and compass. He searched in his pockets and coat but it was all gone. He loomed over the loss of the only reason why he sailed through the seas.

"Oh goodness. Why am I forsaken by the heavens?! I lost my ship. I lost my crew. I lost my small boat. I lost my compass. I lost my map. I am stuck on a rock in the middle of nowhere with a merman that can't speak. What else should I lose?! My sanity?!"

The merman poked him.

"What?!"

The redhead was startled and hid himself underwater.

"Oh! I...I didn't mean to shout at you...I'm sorry."

He didn't showed his face but lifted his hands up. In it were a compass and a wet map. The blonde grinned widely as he received it. He held the redhead's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The blonde chuckled when the merman immediately withdrew his hands.

"You're the shy type aren't ya, mate?" Naruto placed the compass on the rock then jumped down the water to see the hiding merman.

The redhead was surprised when the blonde faced him underwater, smiling. He held the hands of the pirate and they rose up to the surface and floated.

"Hey, is there any way I can know your name?"

He knitted his absent eyebrows and thought for a moment. He smiled at his seemingly bright idea and signalled him to hold on just a minute.

"Okay. Just promise me you'll come back." He said as he sat on the rock.

The redhead nodded then he swam fast to look for something. It took him a while but he amused Naruto with what he brought back.

A squid.

Naruto watched him as he seemed like to be talking to the squid. He sheepishly smiled and kissed the squid before squeezing it to make it's ink come out. He let go of the squid and waved it goodbye.

He poked the ink and wrote his name on the rock.

"Gaara eh? Nice to meet ya." The blonde said as he held his hand out.

Gaara washed his hand on the water before having a handshake with him. After that, the blonde looked at his washed up map.

"Sighh.. I don't know where I am. I don't have a boat. How am I supposed to get there?"

The redhead poked the blonde. This time the blonde looked without shouting at him. Gaara pointed the map then Naruto gave it to him. He pin pointed their location. It was near the X mark. Naruto was extremely happy with it.

"Wow! We're that close?!" Then he remembered he does not had a boat.

The redhead pointed an island nearby and smiled at him. It took Naruto a while to get the idea but eventually he did. The merman wanted him to buy a new boat. Another problem came up. He had no money. Gaara thought of something and swam down as fast as he could. He looked for the clams and asked them for their pearls. Some resisted, but looks like a he can persuade any creature with a smile and a kiss.

When he had shown what he gathered to the blonde, he was astonished by the number of genuine pearls in the merman's hand.

And with that, the merman assisted the pirate to swim their way to the nearby shore.

When they reached the shore, Naruto stood on the beach and wondered if this will be the end of their journey. He does not want to part with the redhead that—

"Wow."

—he is so fond of...? He was so surprised and amazed at the same when the redhead sat on the beach and his tail started to glow.

He became a human.

He stared at him for a moment, at his bare naked body. Who won't react on this body crafted by the angels itself? When he realized that Gaara needed some covering, he removed his coat and put it on him.

"Wow... I never thought you could do that...just...wow."

The redhead properly worn the coat and stood up. He wobbled and when he was about to fall, Naruto caught him.

"Easy now...is this the first time you walked?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Are all mermaids and merman like this?"

He shook his head again.

"Only you?"

He disagreed and held out his hand saying five.

"There's only five of you that can do that?"

He nodded.

"Wow. You must be very special. So, you would accompany me to the cave where the treasure is?"

The redhead smiled and nodded. He got the map from the coat's pocket and pointed the X mark, then he slid his hands on his throat. When Naruto asked what does he mean, Gaara did the gesture again; pointed his throat then the X mark.

"Wait, are you telling me that your voice is in there?"

The redhead nodded repeatedly.

"How did that happened?!" Then he sighed, "Oh... It's too late to be shocked by these things now. So, you are going to accompany me to get your voice too?"

Gaara smiled.

"Okay. Let us help each other. I get the treasure. You get your voice. Sounds good to ya?"

The overjoyed merman hugged the the blonde and kissed him on his cheeks. Naruto blushed and felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Man...This is bad." He whispered to himself.

And so they travelled together. Gaara just swam his way as he lead the blonde to their destination. Sometimes when they are on a break, he sits with blonde on the boat. The merman was aware of the food humans eat so he just looks away whenever Naruto eats a fish. On their days together, Naruto would tell him their epic tales and misadventures. Gaara was fascinated by the man. As days passed by, they became drawn to each other.

After a week of travel, they reached their destination.

"This is... A cave?"

The redhead nodded.

"How did a ship ended up there?"

He shrugged his shoulder.

"Okay. This is it!" The blonde excitedly said. He held out his hands to his companion floating on the water, "Let's go!"

The redhead sighed and shook his head sadly.

"What? You mean you can't come with me? Why?"

He tried to explain it with his hand gestures but gave up and decided to show it him. He swan to the entrance of the cave and was repelled and electrocuted by a barrier. The blonde was shocked and panicked when the merman was thrown back. He dived into the water and looked for Gaara. He was just glad he was barely hurt. He lifted up the redhead to the water surface.

"Are you okay?!"

The redhead smiled and nodded. When he realized his arms are wrapped around the blonde's shoulders he blushed and immediately hid his hands on his back. He was startled when Naruto embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry I asked. I should have known. I'm sorry that I got yourself hurt."

Gaara smiled and hugged him.

Naruto looked at him and asked, "So, how am I going to get your voice?"

The merman thought of a way to explain things to him, then he dived into the sea and looked for a zigzag scallop. He had shown it to him and pointed the sky.

"A scallop from the sky?"

The redhead shook his head.

"Uhmm... Scallop with clouds?"

The merman pouted and knitted his absent eyebrows.

"Ahh! A scallop that has the color of the sky!"

Gaara smiled and nodded.

"We should really get that voice back. Wish me luck!"

The redhead touched the blonde's cheeks and kissed him on his forehead. He looked at his azure eyes and smiled at him. His eyes widen when his lips were captured by the captain. His heart raced by his unexpected action. He closed his eyes, induldged himself from the passionate kiss they shared.

"I'm sorry...I've been holding out for long..." the blonde whispered. "As you can see—"

Gaara brushed his lips to the blonde's.

Naruto smiled, "I get it. I will be back."

* * *

The captain sailed alone inside the cave. He landed on a shore where the light touched, a chunk of beauty inside the gloomy cave.

He saw a floating bright blue scallop. Glowing. Shimmering. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He approached it and when he touched it the ground started to shake. He immediately went to his boat and rowed as hard as he can.

Outside, Gaara felt so worried when he saw the cave slowly collapsing. He mustered up his energy force in his hands but he failed. He felt so weak.

He felt so guilty. He knew this would happen.

He had been watching the blonde since the start of his of journey. He was the one that gave the map to one of his crew member and deceived them into going on this conquest. He was the one that saved him from the storm that killed the rest of the crew. That storm was not part of the plan, but he had to save the blonde so he would continue his quest.

He only planned to use him to get his voice back. He hadn't cared what would happen to the blonde afterwards.

But, he slowly fell in love with him.

Now he doesn't want to lose him.

He tried to break into the barrier but he was thrown repeatedly. When he saw the boat of the blonde he was slightly relieved. Naruto struggled to row faster when he got out of the entrance, a falling rock had fallen on his boat. Gaara let out a silent cry, and attempted to break into the barrier again, yet he was thrown away. The blonde jumped out of the boat and swam. The strong waves made it difficult for him to swim properly. He forced himself to reach the worried merman with he scallop on his hands and the will to live on his heart.

Gaara dived below and looked for some help but it was impossible. The sea creatures already ran away from the vicinity.

He rose up and saw Naruto nearing the barrier. With sheer determination, he forced his hands inside the barrier, ignoring the pain that burned his skin and the force that draws him back.

The blonde swam harder to reach his hands.

Yet, the a vicious wave betrayed him, swallowed him whole and drowned him. Naruto lost consciousness and was left to drift on the ravaging sea.

Gaara's energy had slowly waned but he refused to give up.

It's as if the heavens took pity on them, the captain was pushed near the redhead's hand. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from the barrier. He embraced the blonde as he grabbed the scallop from his hands.

He opened it and shone brightly. An aquamarine light came out and when he opened his mouth it had submerged with him. He regained his strength and the burn on his arm disappeared.

"Naruto! Please don't leave me!" are the first words that came out from him after being voiceless for so long.

He had chanted mystique words and waved his hand across the air. With that, the seas calmed down as if it was tamed by its master.

Gaara looked at the unconscious blonde with teary eyes.

He kissed him on his lips and said, "You're safe now, my love."

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He coughed out some water. The redhead beside him rubbed his back and supported him. He looked at the worried merman sitting beside him. His beautiful tail was still there and hadn't became legs yet.

"Gaara..." Then he realized something, "The scallop!" He looked for it everywhere but he failed to find it. He felt so disappointed for his shortcoming.

"I...I'm sorry... I... Failed..."

The redhead smiled and gave him an okay sign.

"But...your voice. I failed you. I..." He bowed his head down, "I have broken my promise."

Gaara lifted his chin up and tilted it sideways so they would meet eyes. He just smiled at him.

"Gaara..."

When the blonde was about to cry Gaara kissed him softly and pushed him to the sand, topping him. He embraced the blonde as he gave him another kiss, this time a deep one. Naruto kissed him back and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

Gaara pulled his lips slightly and whispered, "I'm just messing with you." Then he snickered.

"What...?" was all the blonde could utter in disbelief. He sure does not get it.

"You had given back my voice. Thank you so much." He kissed him softly. "It meant the whole world to me and to the seas."

Naruto smiled widely and was truly happy he was able to help him. But, he was confused as to why the redhead suddenly had gotten off him and sat. He hugged his tail and bowed down.

"What's wrong?"

"You see... I... have something to confess."

He told him everything. From the deception of his crew up to the moment.

The blonde was dreaded, "How about...no...you mean...you just used me?"

"Yes... I'm sorry." He faced the stunned blonde and cried, "I'm really sorry. I just needed my voice so much I...I..." He was not able to continue when he saw the blank face of the blonde but tears are flowing from his eyes.

"But...I thought... Everything is real." he snickered and wiped his eyes, "I love you, you know. Damn it. I knew this was going to be bad but I had not listened to my intuition and let my heart decide."

"Everything is real!" The redhead touched his arms, "I fell in love with you too. I-"

The blonde slapped his hands away, "Don't." He stood up and walked away.

Gaara felt frightened by Naruto's anger. He transformed himself into a human and ran to him.

Naruto stopped when he felt the embrace of the man behind him.

"I'm really sorry! Please don't leave me!"

"Tsk. You're a user and a liar. Is there even any treasure in there? The only thing I saw in there was the damned scallop."

Gaara's guilt had eaten him up more.

"Th-there's no treasure." He stuttered, "But! The Magnifico is real! They are a group of kings who brought a group of evil witches with them! They caught me off guard and stolen my voice! When they tried to control it, the Kraken went berserk and killed them all! Yet, as a revenge to me, the witches placed a curse on the entire cave so I can't enter. They—"

"Why would they want the voice of a pathetic liar like you?"

"I...You see. I...I am the prince of the seven seas." he whispered.

Naruto was startled, removed Gaara's hands from him and coldly faced the anxious redhead, "You're a prince? Is that a joke? Or one of your lies again?"

"No! It's true! Only royal bloods can turn into human whenever they want! They had stolen my voice because they wanted to control the seven seas. You see, with my voice I can summon tsunamis, storms, call the sea monsters even control the kraken! I—"

He was cut off by the lips that captured his.

"I'm just messing with you." the blonde playfully said. "Just a little payback from what you did earlier."

"What...?"

"How can I possibly be mad at you? I'm a pirate. I mean, we have used each other. You want your voice, I want the treasure that is actually non existent. Isn't that already a given from the very beginning? The only thing that was not part of the plan is the part where we fall in love. So... yeah."

Gaara started to cry again and hugged him tightly. "Don't scare me like that! Idiot! You don't know what would happen if I get depressed! The seas will be hurdled with storms! Idiot! Idiot!"

Naruto chuckled and hugged him back, "Haha! Okay. Stop crying now your highness. Damn. How could I leave the cutest person ever?"

After a few sniffs and sighs the redhead calmed down.

"But if you still wanted some treasures, I can look for it underwater where most of the ships sank and give to you."

"No need." Naruto kissed him sweetly on his lips, "I have my treasure right here in my arms."

The blonde kissed him deeply in which Gaara responded as he pushed Naruto's head closer to him.

"Cute." the pirate whispered then slid his tongue inside the redhead's mouth, "Fun."

"Ahh...really?" His lips was captured again as he tried to dominated the playful tongue of his blonde.

"Sexy." Naruto's hands sensually travelled from the redhead's bare back to his butt and grinded his manhood to the redhead's, eliciting a moan from him, "Naughty."

The redhead gripped on his lover's shoulder as he felt weak from the pleasure his man had given him. Naruto licked his ears and whispered, "I love you. Travel the seas with me." He traced the Gaara's neck with his tongue and sucked it.

"Uhm...Yes...ahh...I will travel with you... wherever you go..." he sensually moaned. He grabbed Naruto's hand and guided it to his hard on. Naruto slyly smiled, teased him a little bit by slowly and lightly brushing his hand on the redhead's manhood.

"Promise?" Naruto muttered.

"Promise."

**-End-**

* * *

_AN: Okay. As much as I want Gaara to sing like Ariel (from little mermaid), I just can't imagine him doing that. I mean. Come on. Gaara singing? Like a mermaid? No. XD_

_And the word Needle, actually gave me the immediate idea about IV needles. One of them is sick and dying, but come on. Dying again? Really? Haha. So I looked up for the definition of needle and so many things came up including compass needle. Then BAM! Naruto is a pirate so Gaara need to be a merman. Then the story walked itself._

_Actually, for a writer that relies on dialogues so much, it's kinda hard to write with a mute character. Haha!_

_Also, I just had to test if I still got it when writing some smut. (Or if I got something at all) so I had to end it with a little foreplay Haha! XD then... I just realized that they are on a beach. Doing that. ugh. am I a pervert? No matter. XD_

_(I said too much again. Pardon me. XD)_

ANYWAYS, Thank you for reading! I hope it made you smile! :)


	17. Perfume

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**17th Word - Perfume**

Drugs. Sex. Money.

Those are the words that drive me every night.

Dreams. Hopes. Future.

Those are the words that drive me crazy every time.

Love.

It is the word that binds everything together.

My name is Gaara. 20 y/o. Single. A full time prostitute. A part time scholar. Drug addict. Dreamer. Loser. Lover.

The credits go to my family in general as to how I became who I am now. We used to own a small company. By some unfortunate events, it went bankrupt. We lost everything. We gained every imaginable debt. Our house got into fire; they were all killed, except me. I shouldered my family's debts and deaths.

It was so much for a sixteen year old highschooler to handle.

The first word that drove me was my dream. A dream to escape this hell. A dream to run away from here and move to a new place. A dream to begin a better life.

Then there comes hope. I hope to be a chef one day. Own a restaurant of my own. Have a family better than mines and be happy.

My hopes and dreams are my construct for my future.

Those two drove me crazy, and then I met money.

In order to achieve my dream and realize my hopes, I need money. Money to pay my debts. Money to go to a prestigious university that offers the best culinary course. Money for my dream restaurant.

So here comes sex. I entered a clean host club to earn money. But it was not enough. It would take me forever to just pay for the debts. So, with dreams in my hands and anxiety in my heart, I entered a sex club. The first one to violate me was an old politician. Not only my body was violated that night, but also my strong belief of sex being sacred and shared with the one you truly love. When I saw the thick envelope on the bedside table after the lewd act, my tears flown like thousand rivers. Tears of disgust. Hatred. Joy.

In order to go on, I need drugs. Drugs to make me a mindless sex machine. Drugs to keep me awake while studying for my classes. Drugs to give me delusions that the world I live in is not as dark as it seems.

Love.

Love binds them all. Love for my dreams. Love for the money.

Love for myself.

This had been going on for four years. Then one day, that very love that binds my world together torn everything apart.

By an outsider named Naruto.

We're both in the same university with the same course: Culinary Arts. He lived in a different light. He's cheerful. He's adorably stupid. He's everybody's friend. He's rich. He's happy.

He's living under the warm light of the sun, while I am living underground in the deepest part of the sewers.

No one wants to be his partner on class activities because he's a talentless cook wannabe so the teacher had him stuck with me, the top of the class. I don't really mind as long as he doesn't get in my way. Days to years, we started hanging out together. We became the closest of friends.

Then, I fell in love with him.

It almost crushed my world when I realized that I am madly in love with him. One of my dreams is to have a nice family. I can't possibly have a family with him. I can't drag him to my world. I don't want to soil him with my dirt. I want a family but not from any person on this country. I don't want to have anything to do with this place.

But... I still can't help it. His smile. His laughter. His simple-mindedness. His pathetic attempt to cook a sunny side up. His positive aura. His existence.

I love everything about him.

To divert my attention, I drowned myself more and more to drugs. To sex. I stopped crying when receiving my money, but when I loved him, the tears ravaged my eyes again. I am so disgusted with myself. I hated myself more.

One fateful day, he confessed.

"I love you Gaara. I love you so much. Will you please be mine?"

I want to fall into his arms. I want him to take me away from this world.

But what did my foolish self blankly answered him?

"Are kidding me? I don't have time for sappy things like love. It will only get in my way."

He's someone that doesn't hide his emotions. The dread in his face was remarkable but what was vividly etched on my mind was his smile even though he was about to cry.

"I see. Can we still be friends then? I mean, losing you completely would drive me insane. So... just forget what I said."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

I should have just given in. But I don't want him to get involved in my pathetic excuse of a life.

I want to kill myself, yet, just by thinking about those words he said drives me to live.

One night, an unfamiliar costumer asked for me. He wanted me blindfolded. I disagreed at first, but he filled my mouth with so much money so there's no way I am going to refuse. I took my dose of ecstasy and a little amount of cocaine. For a moment, I had forgotten about my blonde sunshine.

When I entered the room, I was guided to a bed. He undressed me. I could tell that this man is not used in doing this because his hands are shaking. I felt relieved that I am not in for a sick BDSM. Not that I mind really.

My tears began to flow when I heard his voice and recognized his perfume.

"W-Why are you crying? I-Is that part of the foreplay?" He stuttered.

"It's just that...I'm sorry." I wiped my tears and composed myself. I should focus on my work. "Please, continue."

His voice. His perfume. It was all Naruto's trademarks. I can't believe I would encounter something like this. Maybe it's just the effect of the cocaine. Probably, he affected me so much that I had begun hallucinating with him.

"Can we have an agreement?" He asked me...in a surprisingly polite manner.

"What is it?"

"Can you serve only me exclusively?"

"No. I don't accept offers like that."

"If I give you a sex that will drive you wild, will you reconsider?"

"If."

That night, was unlike any other night. With my eyes blindfolded, I can vividly imagine that the man holding me was Naruto. His gentle hands. His strong arms. His perfect body. His seductive voice. His alluring perfume.

It had not only driven me wild, he made me yearn for him. He made sex more enjoyable. He made it right, because for a moment there, it was not the ecstasy that driven me into doing this. It's my love for Naruto.

We had an agreement.

His conditions: No names. No questions. Just sex.

My conditions: I'm blindfolded and he will wear the same perfume every time.

One condition broken, the deal is off.

I became exclusively his the following nights. He even had me ditch the club and work just exclusively for him. I'm fine with that, as long as I can go into my own fantasy world where my loved one would hold me and make love with me. He won't let me get hurt. He was so gentle. We are always together every night, but we only do it when my body is fully ready.

I want to believe that this stranger cares for me, just like I want to believe that he is Naruto.

Whenever I see my blonde friend in the morning, I feel so guilty. How can I think of him that way?

When I hear his voice; all I can remember was another man's voice. I don't even allow him to touch me now, or else I will be weak and remember a stranger's hands.

It's like, Naruto became an excuse for me to be drawn by that man wherein fact I know in my heart, he was a totally different man.

But still, that very same heart still yearns for the blonde.

I don't even make sense.

I am torn apart.

"Hmm...You're a little bit off tonight too. It's been days you know."

"I'm sorry...we can do it anyways, if you-"

"No." he kissed me my forehead, "You can have all the rest you need."

He embraced me and had my head rest on his shoulder. It's relaxing being wrapped in his arms like this. It gives you that feeling of being protected and the comfortable thought that you're not alone.

I will never get tired of this.

"Hey..." I called him.

"Hmm?"

"Can we break a few rules tonight?"

"No questions."

"Please. I just wanted to ask you something."

He paused for a little while then sighed, "Alright. One question."

"When will you let me see you?"

"Once you have fallen in love with me."

"What...?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't force you to."

"I...I'm sorry. But... I'm already in love with someone else. This is purely...work."

After a few minutes of silence, he brushed his hands on my cheeks, "I see. Can I at least know who he is? I am curious as to who would capture your heart."

"He's... He's my...my friend."

"Is he from your work?"

"No. He's from my class. We had the same course." I smiled, "He's the only right thing in my life."

"Wow. He must be really something."

"He is. He is a talentless little wannabe." I chuckled, "He can't even cook a decent fried egg. Yet, he's still in culinary arts. I am surprised at how he survived those two years. Well, he was partnered with me from the beginning so he-"

I was cut off when he suddenly kissed me. That was when I realized, I talked too much. I got carried away. He must have been angry. Talking about another man with a customer—

Wait.

He slowly removed my blindfold then withdrew his lips from mine. I opened my eyes. The shock just left me with tears and stutters.

He caressed my cheeks, "I'm sorry if it has to be this way." Then he smiled, "But I'm glad that you already fell for me."

"N-Naruto..."

I pushed him away and hid myself in the bed sheets. If I could just disappear right now, I would. If there's a person whom I don't want to see me like this, it was him.

I can't even speak. I can't even rant. I can't even move.

"Gaara..."

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" I exclaimed.

I heard him grunt and he forcefully pulled away the linen. He sat on top of me, held my hands up and intensely gazed at me. I looked away from him

"Why do you always push me away?!" He shouted. "Damn it Gaara! What else do you want me to do?! I tried being gentle. I tried to go with your work. What else?! Lock you up in my room?! If only I can chain your hands with mines I will!"

I shouted back, "I want you to go away! Because I don't want you to see me like this! Can't you understand?! I'm nothing like you! I don't live in your world! I'm so filthy to be even breathing the same air with you. I—"

"I fell in love with you! With everything about you! Do you really think I give a flying shit about all those unnecessary details?!"

"You should! You don't deserve someone like me!" I felt so weak to even shout anymore, "I don't deserve you... You're too pure for me..."

"This is what I hate about you! It's always about what YOU feel! How about MY feelings?! Have you even considered thinking about my emotions just for once? How terrible I feel when you're pushing me away?! How I feel so angry when you push yourself down?! When you talk shit about yourself that I have not thought at all?! How I feel so devastated when you forbid me to love you?!"

I was surprised when his voice started to shake and his tears touched mine as they drop from his sorrowful eyes.

"Damn it Gaara. Will you please just stop punishing yourself and let me love you? I won't get in your way. I will accompany you to get your goal. I will be with you wherever you go. I will give you everything. So please...I'm begging you..."

He loosened his grip and held my cheeks with his gentle hands, "Please, let me love you."

I wiped his tears away and managed to grace myself with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry...to have made you feel all that. I just wanted to save you but I never thought that... all I did was to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

He smiled and wiped away my tears.

"I will confess to you again. I—"

I placed my pointer finger on his lips, "Hush... You already did that. Now it's my turn."

I caressed his cheeks, and with a smile on my lips I said, "I love you Naruto. I love you so much. I'm yours. Will you be mines, forever?"

He chuckled then hugged me tightly, "I'm yours. I'm yours. Damn it. That sounded so good. Can you repeat that again?"

I embraced him, "I love you."

"Agaaiin~!" he said in a sing song voice.

I chuckled, "I love you, dummy."

* * *

I started renewing myself by getting rid of the word drugs.

It took me a while to completely remove all the drugs from my system that I got addicted to. I was entered a rehab, leaving my education for a while. It took me a year but it doesn't really matter. Naruto also stopped studying, saying he wanted to graduate with me. With the school knowing what I did, they removed my scholarship but were nice enough not to kick me out, thanks to my talent.

The rehab was free when you willingly go to them (which surprised me), so when I got out, the dilemma of money was still there.

We're on his bed, this time as lovers.

"I won't let you pay for me Naruto. I can work on my own."

"Oh yeah? You really think I would let anyone else touch even a single stand of your hair?"

"That's the only way I can get by. It's-"

"How about this. We can continue our agreement."

"What? I thought you want me to be your lover? Not your sex bitch?"

"Uhmmm... Okay. How about I pay all your debts and pay your university fees. Then you will be in debt with me. You can pay later. No interest." Then he moved closer to my face, "Because I am only interested jn you."

I blushed, "What the- that's so corny."

"Hahaha! So, do we have a deal?"

A deal. I smiled remembering our first deal. Wait.

"I just remembered something, how did you know what kind of work I do? I mean, how did you even find me?"

"Uhm, love sensor? Haha!"

"Ugh."

"Haha! Actually, I just have known it just few weeks after you rejected me. You were... my friend's guest at his party. Well, I was so shocked. He was boasting about you being his favorite hook up and that I should join both of you as my baptism. I don't want you to see me so I hurried back home and took some time to absorb what just happened."

"Baptism?"

"Well..." He looked away and blushed, "I was a virgin till I did it with you, you know." He shyly said.

"You?! Hahahaha!" I placed my hands on my mouth when he pouted and gave me an hmph. "Oops. Sorry."

"Soo... That's it. How about our deal? Is it closed?"

I kissed him softly on his lips, "Deal."

He chuckled, "Gooood."

He redefined the word sex for me again. It not just a cold, meaningless body contact. It's a way to share the warmth of your love with the one you adore. You melt into each other's body, along with your soul and over flowing emotions. You do things because you want to give him your best, offer him every inch of you.

Drugs. Sex. Money.

Those are the words that Naruto's love had corrected.

Dreams. Hopes. Future.

Those are the words that I now share with him.

Finally Love.

His love, made my whole life complete.

Our love bound everything together.

**-End-**

* * *

_A/N: This is dedicated to one of the most broken people in the world: the one who sells their love to strangers every night. No one dreamed of living life like that but due to unfortunate events, they are left with no other choice. Not all of them are mindless beasts hungry for sex. They are just like everyone else in this world, they dream for a better life. I just wish people stop stereotyping and stop condemning them, because in reality, they are one of the saddest persons in the world. Not everyone will have a happy ending like this, but I do hope somehow they will get by._

_Thank you for reading and I hope this made you smile. :)_

PS: "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran totally inspired me to do this. Along with the song "A Twist in My Story" by Secondhand Serenade. :3


	18. Cherry Blossoms

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**18th Word - Cherry Blossoms**

* * *

_Is there a limit in showing your love for another?_

_What are you willing to give up?_

_Your body?_

_Your soul?_

_Your sanity?_

_Perhaps, everything._

* * *

I am writing this story, for someone I don't even know. For a person who will read this years after the events occurred on the Cherry Blossoms Orphanage.

It's a story of warning. So please, once you have read this, read it until the end.

That place is cursed.

Cursed by the soul of the tormented child once loved by a wretched priest he loved in return. He always played by the beautiful Cherry Blossoms Tree in the middle of the Orphanage. He was a redhead angel, so innocent, so pure. His beauty was compared even to the goddess of love.

The blonde young priest watched him everyday. Everyday he fought the temptations to taint the child of his sinful illusions. Fought the desire to own him. To carve every inch of his soiled hands to his delicate body.

"Just one small talk" he promised.

When he heard the sweet sound of his voice, he was caught off guard. He embraced the child and gave in to the demons inside his head.

"Why did you kissed me on my lips?" the child innocently asked.

"It's a sign of love." he uttered.

The curious child asked, "Is that what parents are supposed to do? I don't know how they show their love."

With a smile on his lips he nodded and kissed him again. The orphaned child felt truly happy that finally he was able to knew what a parent's love is.

Simple kisses. Innocent hugs.

Obscene fascination. Sinful contact.

The bastion of holiness became the embodiment of sin.

In the eyes of many, he was a cheerful priest with the brightest of smile. He was loved by everyone, old and young. They adore him, ignorant of the evil smile on his lips when the defenseless redhead begs for his mercy.

"No, Reverend. Please stop."

It sounded so sickeningly sweet that he repeated his wicked offense over and over again.

"I'm so sorry. I just love you so much that I want to own you. I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you again. I promise." the priest cried.

The pureness of his heart failed to see the fangs of the demon because that very same demon made him feel loved for the first time in his life. With a forgiving smile on his lips he said, "Yes Reverend. I understand."

A cycle of love and torturous pain.

Fascination to perverse obsession.

"Reverend, what have you done? Why have you killed them? Why have you killed the persons who wanted to adopt me?" In terror he asked.

The dead bodies in blood bath decorated the ground, "They are taking you away from me. I don't want you with anyone else. You're mine." He said with a cold smile, yet his eyes, azure it may be, was empty as a dark void. He embraced him, tainted him of the blood in his hands, "Do you understand? You are not allowed to be with anyone or else I will be very sad. You're mine. You're my angel."

The child hugged him tightly, promised him not to do anything that will make his beloved Reverend sad.

He became a sacristan, like the man he adored; he became a servant of god.

Yet, the young angel had grown up with a twisted belief in love and in morality.

Passion. Desire. Obsession. Possession

The redhead once saw the sight that he never thought he would. The Reverend kissed another child by the Cherry Blossom Tree. He was furious. He stormed the scene with a knife on his hand. Blinded by anger, he attempted to impale the child but the Reverend stopped him, kissed him.

"I'm so sorry. I was blinded by his beauty." he whispered in his lips.

The teen smiled, dropped the knife and embraced him lovingly.

Nevertheless, it hadn't stopped there.

In his heart, the redhead resides, yet, his vulgar obsession with the beauty of the innocent children was impossible to resist. He committed crime against their relationship, one child after another.

It drove the possessive redhead insane.

He fixated himself in killing a child, even at the slightest contact with his beloved Reverend.

He would take their eyes out for he believed that no one is allowed to see the blonde. He sliced their tainted lips until the end of their jaws and stitched it, for he believed that no one should speak of Reverend's name except him.

Behead them to show the blonde his masterpiece.

At the dead of the night, he would meet with the priest on the Cherry Blossom Tree with a child's head in his hand, soaked in blood.

The coldness of his eyes outmatched the frozen winter breeze in a glacial storm. With a wicked grin on his lips he uttered, "Reverend, why are you playing with this child? Shall I remind you who you belong to?"

The terror of the gore sight would be replaced by sheer sorrow. The Reverend would run into the redhead's arms and apologize. Apologize for loving another child. Apologize for making the redhead taint his hands.

The sick cycle continued until one day, the blonde started to act strange.

The day when he started hearing voices crying for help. Bloody apparitions of the children that the redhead killed haunted him each night. He ran to the holy one for help, but all he could see are devilish images of the once holy saints.

The guilt of their crimes started to take a toll on his sanity.

"You're the reason for all this! You're a demon!" he shouted to the clueless redhead.

Whenever the poor sacristan approaches him, he was shunned. It crushed his heart but not his will to own the blonde.

One night, he chained the unsuspecting Reverend to his bed, cornered him with his defiled body. He forced his way to him, etched every part of him to the Reverend, still, he was called a demon.

He kissed him and with the knife on his hand he slit the lips of the Reverend to the end of his jaw. He did the same on the other side. He coldly smiled at his masterpiece, traced the blood with his finger and licked it.

"Shh... Stop shouting...you might disturb the whole orphanage." He snickered, "It's so wonderful. We both look like demons now. We can be together again."

Choking on his own blood, the blonde struggled to shout, "No! I hate you! Get away from me you devil!"

His devastation lead him to tears, yet he was able to smile. He wiped his eyes and sighed. "You had left me with no choice."

He grabbed nylon, a big needle and said with a grin "Hush... This will only hurt for a few seconds. Please know that I am doing this because I love you, okay?"

The Reverend became even more restless when the redhead started to stitch his lips carefully.

"Now...you won't be able to say anymore words I hate. You won't be able to hurt me anymore."

The redhead locked him up on his room, the basement where the collection of the beheaded children resides. The horrific butcher's room made the blonde even madder.

Every day, the redhead would play innocent for the disappearance of the Reverend everyone loved. During the night he would force himself to the blonde, sexually defiling their bodies further in the false belief that it was love.

When investigators come close to the redhead, they would end up the same fate as his victims.

The orphanage that was once home for the abandoned angels became the cradle of a monstrous murderer.

Yet, everything has to end.

They caught the murderer in a trap and infiltrated the basement.

All the missing children, missing investigators and their beloved Reverend were there. The terror in their faces and the rage in their hearts were remarkable. They immediately handcuffed the redhead who just came from his church service. One investigator could not help but to hurt the teen, punched him and kicked him until his white robes were covered in red.

No formal trial was made; they hadn't even given him a chance to defend himself.

"How wrong it is to love someone you hold dear?! I only did it for love!" that was his plea but no one listened. He just did what he thought was right. No one tried to understand. Everyone betrayed him, including his beloved Reverend.

The angry townspeople cried for his execution. They want him hung on the Cherry Blossom Tree in the middle of the Orphanage, the origin of their sin; without the townspeople's knowledge.

Before his death, he saw the Reverend; his lower face was already covered with a white cloth. What made him angry were the townspeople around him, especially the children.

He struggled to get down from where he was, "No one is allowed to touch him! No one is allowed to see him! You're not even allowed to see his shadow or utter his name! He's mine! Everything about him is mine! No one can take him away from me! Not even your god!"

The people threw rocks at him, but he kept on shouting the same words. He was filled bruises, injuries and blood.

One furious soul charged at him with a knife on his hand. He brashly pulled the sacristan's head and slit it the way the murderer did with his victims. Some of them brought nylon and needle.

The townspeople cheered as his lips were being stitched while he struggled.

Before his mouth was closed he screamed, "I will make the whole world pay!"

His last words. His eternal curse.

After the horrid execution, the corpse of the redhead was left there to rot. Few days later, on the very same Cherry Blossom Tree, the blonde hung himself beside the redhead. No one knows exactly why, but people around him told he was muttering the redhead's name and asking for his forgiveness. He rarely eats and was constantly afraid of something, saying the redhead was haunting him.

The Cherry Blossoms Tree was never again seen to blossom. Its beauty withered away along with the redhead. It was then shrouded with horrible suicides. Their lips stitched, their eyes taken out. It is said that before they commit suicide, they were attacked by a teen in bloody sacristan's robes.

The townspeople abandoned the town. They erased all the accounts of the blonde priest so no one can utter his name nor see his face.

Yet, until today countless suicides still takes place on the withered Cherry Blossoms Tree.

Now I warn you, the reader of this story. It doesn't matter where you are, as long as you were caught in his curse, he will come for you, for your life. Make you experience the same pain he felt before he died.

So don't you dare mention Naruto's name, not even once.

-Gaara

_PS: I already told you not to mention the name of my beloved._

_Right?!_

**-End-**


	19. CemeteryGraves

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**19th Word - Cemetery/Graves**

It rained that day.

Everyone wore black, even their umbrellas are dark as their dresses.

"Dad... Why are you crying?" a confused redhead kid asked to the adult beside him.

"Because you're dead." said the blonde kid sitting on the grave beside the open one in front of the crying crowd. He jumped from the grave and approached the kid a little younger than him.

The redhead had not understood what the older kid said. More like, he could not believe it. He ignored the blonde and held the hands of his Dad, but was shocked when his hand passed through. He heard a sigh from the other soul then he started to cry.

"I'm...I'm dead? B-but... I don't understand... I..."

"I was like that at first. You'll get by eventually."

He looked at the blonde then sniffed, "B-but... I still have to... go to my sister's birthday next week. She promised to give me lots of cookies."

"Well, no cookies for you now kid. For eternity."

The child wailed and called him a liar. The blonde just let out an exasperated sigh and went back to the grave he sat on before.

His grave.

He watched the child shout his Sister's name, called his Dad and pretty much everyone on his burial. When he saw his own body on the coffin before it was closed he stopped and just cried.

The blonde pitied him and sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and tried to comfort him.

"Look, kid, it's not like being dead is bad. Well, it kinda sucks at first but once you get used to it, it will be okay."

"But I want my cookies next week! How will I eat them if I am already dead?"

"Look at the bright side. You won't even feel hungry. You won't feel sleepy. You can play all day!"

The redhead sobbed and looked at him, "Play all day?"

"Yes. Even night. It's gonna be fun!" The blonde said with a smile. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm...I'm Gaara..."

The blonde offered him a handshake, "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

The redhead wiped his tears and shook Naruto's hands.

It took the redhead a while to accept his death, but the cheerful spirit helped him get by. For many years, they always played on the cemetery by day and wander to places during night because that's the only time they can travel away from their graves that binds their soul to that place.

They exchanged their experiences when they're alive. Gaara died at a young age of 7 because of a car accident so he could not share vast experiences like Naruto who died at 10 because of an illness. But that's not the only reason, it's because Gaara was a silent kid who hadn't interacted with other children that much. On the side note, Naruto is a hyperactive kid who is friends with everyone.

A perfect combination of two opposite souls.

* * *

Gaara had been resting his head on the blonde's shoulder while watching the stars. They are at a certain park surrounded with beautiful variations of dreamy flowers, not very far away from the gloomy cemetery.

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"You said to me that this is not heaven or hell and one day we will eventually go to one of those places."

"Yeah."

"So...Why are you still here? Well I'm dead for five years sooo... adding up that will make twenty years. You're dead for twenty years now!"

The blonde sheepishly smiled and scratched his back, "Uhmm... Let's see... I kind of...uhmm... Made a very stupid commitment."

"Commitment?" Then he looked at him.

"When I asked my guardian angel why can't I come with her yet, she told me it's because of that unfulfilled commitment I made to myself."

"Which is?"

The blonde picked something from his pocket and showed it to his companion.

"A red string?" the redhead asked.

"Yes. I promised myself that before I die, I have to marry the person whose tied to my red string of fate. I truly believed it was Sakura! My childhood friend and crush! I want to marry her! But...well, I died before even growing up!" then he laughed, "Last year she and my stupid bestfriend went to my grave and they are already married."

"Yeah...I remember. That is so sad. It's like someone took away your chocolate chip cookie."

"No big deal actually. My feelings for her faded away over time." he wrapped his arms around the redhead, "You? Have you seen the light yet?"

"Uhm...no...my guardian angel won't even show. Maybe I am going to hell."

"Don't be silly, bad souls go there and you aren't bad. But, if that's really the case, I will go with you."

The redhead was surprised, "Why?"

The blonde ruffled the redhead's hair "I like being with you. It would suck if we don't go to the same place right?"

Gaara smiled as widely as he can for the very first time and nodded, seeing that wonderful sight made the blonde blush.

He smiled and hugged the kid beside him, "Yup. It's decided. I will not let this adorable kid go. Haha!"

The kid hugged him back and looked at him, "But didn't they said that heaven is a much more wonderful place than this? And your guardian angel already showed soo...maybe you're really meant to go there?"

"Well... I will drag you with me or stay here with you."

The redhead pouted and knitted his absent eyebrows together. Naruto asked him what he was thinking about but he was given silence for an answer. He just shrugged his shoulders and hugged the redhead like a teddy bear.

A few moments later, Gaara smiled and asked Naruto to give him the red string.

"Uhmm, where should this be tied?" he asked.

"Hmm...they said it should be on the pinky finger."

The redhead tied the red string on Naruto's pinky finger. He grinned when he realized where this is going. Indeed, the redhead tied the other end on his pinky finger and cheerfully showed it to him.

"There! Let's just wait for your guardian angel to meet you again and show her this!"

"Wow. Not too shabby." the blonde sheepishly chuckled. "Do you realize what this means?"

The redhead tilted his head, "Uhmm...you can finally go now?"

"Haha! No! It means, you have to be with me forever."

"Forever? Hmm...Forever is not that bad."

The blonde laughed and squeezed the redhead in his arms. Gaara snuggled to the older kid. On their shared moment of sweetness, a light shone from a distance. They were both startled by it and paid attention to the voice that called them.

No one was there but Naruto recognized her voice. His guardian angel.

"Does that mean..." he looked at Gaara's confused face, "You're...my destiny?"

"What's that?" The redhead asked.

The blonde smiled and kissed his forehead, "I will explain later. Let's go?"

The blushing redhead nodded. Before they stood up, he kissed the blonde on his cheek.

They intertwined their hands as they walked together towards the light, safe in each other's desire to be together forever.

**-End-**

* * *

_AN: Some innocent shota after the gloomy chapter last time. XD_

_Thanks for Reading! I hope this made you smile. :)_


	20. Prison

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**20th Word - Prison**

_I hate life._

_I hate light._

_I hate the world._

_Except my own._

* * *

_I love killing._

_To prove I'm existing_

_I hate to suffer._

_But it's all I mastered._

* * *

_I'm inside a Prison._

_Prison called pain._

_No locks. No keys._

_No rhymes. Just chaos._

* * *

_Suddenly there's light._

_Then a loud noise._

_I took fright._

_To the corner, I hide._

* * *

_"You're free." He said._

_The prison was wrecked._

_His smile was perfect._

_Yet, I hesitated._

* * *

_I pushed him away._

_He forced his way._

_His ninja way._

_My heart was swayed._

* * *

_He liberated me._

_I fell in love._

_Freedom is expensive._

_Love is priceless._

* * *

_Unrequited, I despaired._

_I lost my rhyme._

_I lost my syllables._

_I lost my stanza count._

_Like this jumbled poem;_

_My heart's in disarray._

_I love you, Naruto._

* * *

"Gaara." the blonde called the busy Kazekage. He just hummed and continued signing some papers. Naruto got irritated and walked around his table and flipped the chair to make the redhead face him.

"What the hell?!" the redhead exclaimed.

He showed a piece of paper containing a poem. Gaara was shocked to see the poem he made two years ago for the blonde. He was sure he had thrown it away or kept it safe some place in his room. He—

"I found it on your bedroom. Just in case you wanna know." Naruto uttered.

"I thought I told you not to do anything on my room aside from sleeping?!" He never thought that having Naruto sleep on his bedroom for his vacation was a bad idea. He was happy to sleep together with him but now he had regretted it.

He attempted to grab the paper but Naruto hid it behind his back and pulled the redhead closer to him, making him stand up.

He kissed him softly and had the redhead frozen on the spot.

"It's not unrequited." he whispered on his lips, "It never had been."

"N-Naruto..."

"I plan on confessing to you after I became a man good enough for a Kazekage, so you would fall in love with me too. But when I read this poem, my plans had changed."

It happened so suddenly. He had hidden his love for him for years because he believed Naruto loved his best friend more than anything. He can't believe he just heard those things from Naruto's lips.

It took him a while to respond and partly absorb what just happened. Gaara sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"You do realize that this better be true or I will kill myself if this is just a dream?"

Naruto smiled and softly kissed him again. The redhead pulled the blonde closer to him, indulged in the sweetness he longed for.

The blonde grabbed a pen and crossed out the last stanza of the poem. He wrote his own on the paper. The redhead smiled and embraced him upon reading last stanza.

* * *

_I love you._

_I don't know all about rhymes._

_Or syllables. Or poems._

_But I'm gonna complete this one._

_Like how you completed my life._

_I love you, Gaara._

* * *

**-End-**

AN: Somehow... I can't get the poem typewritten right because ffnet apparently does not accept double breaks. XD soo yeah, so I just placed looong line breaks for the stanzas. this is my first ever poem in english. EVER. please bear with that, it's much more easier to write a poem in your native language than in anythingelse...well...like english. XD

**ANYWAYS, Happy Birthday Naruto! Weee~! :) **I want to write a birthday themed fic, but the word... yeah. I'm not so creative to make the word turn the fic into a birthday themed fic. XD

_Thanks for reading! I hope it made you smile~! :)_


	21. Monsters

**24 Words**

**by Nami Erins**

**21st Word - Monsters**

We are considered monsters from the beginning of our lives.

Society said we are different, branded us as freaks.

What most people don't know is; we are more terrified of them than they are terrified of us.

Terrified from their cold eyes. Their judgemental mind. Their harsh words. Their inhumane treatment. There's just the two of us together and there's so many of them, yet they show no mercy.

Only a monster can understand another monster.

We faced the world together. Stood by each other's side. Promised to love one another until the end of time.

We are not terrified anymore.

Who needs a human's approval that treats you like an outcast when you have a loving monster that makes you feel human with every inch of your existence?

**-End-**

AN: Thanks for reading and I hope I made you smile (even though this is so short. XD). God bless the outcasts.


End file.
